Cherry and the Secret of the Ooze
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Does anybody even read my summaries? You all know why you're here, so see your favorite original story-lines with my OCs and some other characters thrown into the mix. You'd probably get more enjoyment out of Pooh's Adventures. Ah, whatever. Cherry, Lionel, Atticus, Mo, Patch, and Sabrina all visit Manhattan to meet the TMNT up close and help them uncover a secret from their past.
1. Chapter 1

Cherry was seen sitting upside down in a chair as she looked a little bored.

"Hey, Cherry..." Atticus smiled as he came with Patch. "Lionel and Mo are gonna come over."

"Hm..." Cherry replied to him before sighing and crossed her arms. "My parents went on another business trip our week off of school..."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Cherry." Atticus frowned.

Patch soon licked Cherry to help cheer her up.

"Hey, quit it, Spot!" Cherry called out.

Then, a knock was heard at the door. Followed by erratic doorbell-ringing.

"That must be Mo and Lionel now." Atticus smiled as he set Patch down to get the door.

"I'm sorry your parents are gone, Cherry." Patch said.

"Meh. It's okay," Cherry shrugged. "They're busy people."

"Fair enough." Atticus replied.

Cherry soon jumped off of the chair and stood up straight.

"Ooh, doing your Mork impression, Cherry?" Mo smiled.

"No, just bored." Cherry replied.

"Well, you gonna open up or what?" Lionel asked.

Atticus opened the door with a smile for Lionel and Mo.

"The gang's all here now." Patch said.

"Hey, Lionel, rip-off cartoon at 12:00." Cherry smirked, pointing to the screen as a cartoon called Teenage Mutant Samurai Wombats was on her TV screen.

"Ugh. Next!" Lionel remarked, changing the channel. "Ah...Ninja Turtles! Now THERE'S something worth watching. Not one of those uninspired mockbusters trying to cash in on the fame with no effort."

"I thought that would make his day somehow." Cherry smirked to Atticus and Mo.

Atticus and Mo smirked to her.

"What?" Cherry pouted to them.

"You care about him." Atticus smirked.

"I thought we already established that." Mo replied.

"I know, but it's fun to rile her up like this." Atticus smirked.

"Whatever." Mo shrugged.

"Which Ninja Turtles is this?" Cherry asked Lionel.

"...I'd say... 1987," Lionel replied. "One of my favorite incarnations."

"That's a good one," Cherry said with a small nod. "My brother's favorite from when he was a kid."

Atticus, Mo, and Patch decided to watch with them.

"It's no Thunderbolt, but I suppose I could watch." Patch smiled as he got comfortable.

"This show was weird, but it was also fun," Lionel replied. "But during the last three seasons, that was when it really got epic."

"Ah, yes," Cherry said. "The Red Sky Era."

"Isn't the sky always red in Gotham though?" Atticus smirked.

"You're funny." _Cherry_ rolled her eyes playfully.

"Depends on which Gotham it is." Lionel replied as they watched.

"Beats sitting around home for a week with nothing to do," Cherry said. "I'd do anything, even go on an adventure against my will, then sit on my butt all day hooked in front of the TV or computer. Even I get bored of that once in a while."

"In these stories, it's gonna happen," Lionel replied. "Though to be fair, I always shipped Michelangelo and April. I always felt like THEY would end up getting together at some point."

"I dunno if I ship anyone in Ninja Turtles, I didn't watch it enough growing up to think about it, but that sounds cute." Cherry commented.

"Yeah: an adventurous party animal and a serious young woman with huge ambitions. Sounds familiar, right?" Lionel asked.

"Uh... Well..." Cherry paused for a moment like she didn't get it at first.

Lionel smiled. "Relax, give it some time."

"Hm..." Cherry replied.

They continued to watch their cartoon for a while.

Cherry's spell phone began to ring and she answered it. "Hey... What? You want us do WHAT?! That's impossible!"

"Looks like that'll be our adventure of the week." Mo commented.

"Aw, yeah!" Lionel whooped. "This is happening!"

"But I don't-...Yes, I know what I-Wait! How do _you_ know _I_ said that?!" Cherry asked. "Are you spying on us?!"

There was soon an answer to that.

"Oy..." Cherry put her hand to her face with a sigh. "Fine... We'll be right over. Just let me tell the others first," she then hung up. "We have to go to Sabrina's house for lunch before we go anywhere."

"Alright..." Lionel shrugged. "Maybe we'll get to see her and her aunts and Salem. They might even get to join in this one!"

"Oh, yeah, that's right, you don't see Sabrina, Hilda, Zelda, and Salem that often," Cherry said to him. "I like Hilda and Zelda, they're pretty cool."

"Zelda's a great help when it comes to homework." Atticus smiled.

"And Salem is plenty funny!" Lionel added.

"Glad to see you guys are having fun..." Cherry leaned into her chair, feeling bored already.

"There's just no pleasing that girl." Patch muttered.

"I appreciate a challenge!" Lionel replied.

Cherry glanced at the clock as the cartoon marathon was slowly ending and it would soon be time for them to visit the Spellman household.

"Alright... Let's go." Lionel replied.

Cherry stayed put however as they all left.

"Cherry...?" Atticus called firmly.

"Come on! We're ALL going." Lionel replied. "Whether we like it or not... And I know you don't like it. But would you actually prefer being alone in here, slowly going crazy from isolation?"

Cherry looked over and soon bounced up and went to go join them.

"That's the spirit." Mo smiled.

"Besides, you love the Spellman house, especially on Halloween, Cherry." Patch smiled.

"Plus it wouldn't be as much fun without you." Lionel added.

"Hm..." Cherry mumbled slightly to herself.

* * *

They soon walked down the street through the neighborhood since Sabrina didn't live that far away from Cherry's house, and they soon came to the front door and rang the doorbell.

"Yoo-hoo!" Lionel called. "Anybody home...?"

After a while, someone finally came to the door.

"Oh! You're early..." Zelda smiled as she answered the door. "We were just cleaning up a little bit."

"Ah. Still, nice to be here, Ms. Zelda." Lionel replied.

"Please, come in," Zelda smiled as they walked inside. "Hilda! Sabrina! We have company!"

"If this is a salesman, we don't want any!" Salem called out.

"Ha!" Lionel snickered.

Hilda soon came out from the attic while Sabrina came out from the kitchen.

"I think it's time for Spring Cleaning." Salem said to the others.

"Hi, Salem." Patch said.

"Oh. Hey, Patch." Salem gave a small smile.

"Hi, guys!" Lionel waved.

"Hello, dear," Hilda smiled. "We don't see you as much as Atticus, Cherry, Mo, or Patch."

"Oh. Well, it's nice to meet you," Lionel replied. "I'll try to rectify that."

"Yes, it's nice to meet you too," Hilda smiled. "I guess you've heard about us."

"Yeah, mostly through talk." Lionel explained.

"Would you like anything special for lunch, Lionel?" Hilda smiled. "I'm a bit of a whiz in the kitchen."

"Hmm... I'm not picky." Lionel shrugged.

"I'll make some hot dogs." Hilda smiled and zipped off.

"So, Sabrina, erm, is your uncle here...?" Cherry asked.

"He went to his gym the last I saw," Sabrina replied. "I don't think he'll be here for lunch."

"Thank you," Cherry whispered, putting her hands together as she looked up to the Heavens before smirking and saw the others looking at her. "Uh! I mean... Too bad."

Lionel smirked. "No kidding."

"So, Sabrina, you wanna come on an adventure with us?" Atticus asked.

"It would be nice to get out of the house since Hilda and Zelda are going to the Netherworld Spa." Sabrina had to admit.

"Alright, one more teammate!" Lionel grinned.

"I usually go with Cherry and Atticus on adventures that have magic, but sure," Sabrina smiled. "I hear we're gonna go to New York City."

"If I can make it there, I'll make it anywhere," Salem smirked as he came by her legs. "They'll eat me up down there, you'll see. Maybe I'll have my own float in the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade."

"Well, stranger things have happened..." Lionel shrugged.

"Hey! Who you callin', strange?" Salem narrowed his golden eyes. "Aren't you supposed to be an imp from another dimension?"

"Your point being?" Lionel asked. "I was only saying that a talking cat wouldn't be the strangest thing that New York has ever witnessed."

"Yeah, well... Yeah, well... Yeah, well..." Salem stammered, unable to think of a comeback.

The others chuckled as that was kind of funny.

"Hmph." Salem pouted.

Lionel shrugged. "Let's just call it a tie."

* * *

Eventually, they came in the kitchen to have some hot dogs for lunch, though Salem preferred to have fish, being a cat and all since he was kind of stuck that way for a while.

"Cheeeeeeeeeese..." Cherry smirked to herself, putting cheese on her hot dog.

"Hey, don't bogart the fromagé!' Lionel replied. "And somebody pass the ketchup, too!"

Cherry playfully stuck her tongue out.

"Uh... Zelda...?" Mo asked uneasily.

"Don't worry, Mo, yours is a veggie dog." Zelda reassured.

"Phew!" Mo smiled in relief before handing the ketchup bottle to Lionel.

"Awesome!" Lionel whooped as he slathered the cheese and ketchup on his hot dogs.

"Mmf..." Patch smiled hungrily. "I love hot dogs, but they were so hard to eat whenever I go to visit my brothers and sisters with Rolly around."

"I can see why..." Lionel replied as he gobbled down the hot dogs in several bites.

"Tell me about it." Patch smiled.

"I'm gonna stick to fish." Salem replied.

"Good for you, bud." Lionel replied with a light burp.

"So how's Harvey?" Atticus smirked to Sabrina.

"Oh, uh, he's okay," Sabrina said bashfully. "You know... Harvey being Harvey."

"That's nice to hear." Lionel nodded.

"Yeah..." Sabrina smiled bashfully when Harvey was mentioned which made her aunts smirk slightly.

Lionel eventually finished his lunch off.

"Hurry up with lunch, guys, so we can go." Atticus smiled once he finished drinking his lemonade.

"I'm finished." Cherry said.

"Me too." Patch said as he wiped his muzzle.

"Et tú, Mo?" asked Lionel.

"All right," Mo said after she washed some sauce off her hands that got on her from her eating. "Let's get going."

"At least this won't be scary," Cherry said before smirking. "Uh, not that anything scares me."

"Drell's going to drive you guys." Hilda said.

"Scared yet?" Lionel asked.

"Erm... I'll be fine..." Cherry smiled nervously from that. "He's gotten better in his driving, right? I mean... He drove you guys over when we visited the Haunted Mansion, right?"

The others didn't say anything and soon went to wait on the porch.

"Right?!" Cherry asked.

"I wasn't there for that, so I don't really know." Lionel replied.

"Eh, he can't be worse than Cruella." Cherry said as she went to wait on the porch with the others.

"Just in case..." Lionel replied, before making helmets for all of them.

Eventually, a car came over with the driver.

"Quick! Someone call shotgun!" Cherry begged the others. "Do it now! Shotgun! SHOTGUN! SHOTGUN!" she then cried out.

"You wanna ride shotgun, Cherry?" Drell asked as he came out to them.

"D'oh..." Cherry groaned.

Lionel waved the helmet at her. "Last chance..." he replied.

Cherry soon took the helmet and put it on as she seemed to be stuck.

"I'm gonna go say hi to Hilda for a bit." Drell said as he walked into the house.

"K, but don't take too long," Lionel replied. "We got a story to do!"

They soon heard the car shake slightly. Everyone looked to each other and Atticus came to open the door to see what it was.

"HI!" Thor beamed as he jumped out and landed on top of Atticus with a smile.

"Oh, crikey..." Lionel sighed. "Hello, Thor..."

"I didn't know you were gonna be here." Atticus said to his best guy friend.

"I snucked in." Thor smirked.

"That's not English." Cherry deadpanned.

"It's 'I snuck in', Thor." Lionel corrected.

"Oh... Sorry..." Thor said. "Anyway, don't tell my uncle I'm here."

"He's gonna find out anyway," Cherry told him. "Just go home so you don't get grounded for 1,000 years or whatever witch and warlock parents do with their kids."

"Yeah." Lionel nodded.

"You think my uncle will find out I'm here?" Thor asked.

"Well..." Atticus paused.

"YES!" Cherry replied. "He knows everything!"

"True." Lionel nodded.

Thor pouted to them.

"GO!" Cherry told him.

"I never get to go anywhere..." Thor pouted as he went back home.

"Later, dude." Lionel replied.

"He'll be fine..." Cherry rolled her eyes. "Ugh, what is taking that warlock so long?"

"Uh, Cherry, I wouldn't go in there right away if I were you." Sabrina warned.

"Come on, what could happen?" Cherry rolled her eyes as she went inside the house and went up to Hilda's bedroom up the stairs while everyone else waited outside.

"Don't tempt fate," Lionel suggested. "That's a good way to get into trouble."

Cherry shut the door as she went up the stairs. Everyone else waited for her.

Cherry soon yelled out, running down the stairs and came out the door, leaning on it to shut it and hyperventilated. "I just had a flashback from an episode of That 70's Show when Eric walks in on his parents-"

"Told you." Lionel replied.

Cherry soon took out a nueralyzer from Men in Black and flashed her eyes before she soon sighed in relief. "Ah... I feel so much better somehow..." she then said as she forgot what she had witnessed.

"Lemme guess, she walked in on Drell and Hilda doing the deed?" Lionel asked.

"I what?" Cherry asked.

"Yep!" Atticus remarked. "I've seen that happen before."

"She saw Drell firing his spirit cannon into Hilda's mountain tunnel?" Lionel chuckled.

"Stop it!" Cherry cried out.

"Yeah, she saw Drell and Hilda having hot pudding for supper." Atticus said.

Lionel snickered at that.

"You say Cherry walked in on them wrestling?" Patch asked.

"I hate you all!" Cherry cried out. "Sabrina, you _have_ to feel grossed out by this! That's your own aunt!"

"Hey, I can't decide who she dates, even if I don't like them," Sabrina replied. "Did that once and it backfired spectacularly."

Lionel was on the floor, rolling with laughter.

"Make it stop!" Cherry cried out. "Please, you guys, make it STOP!"

Drell soon came downstairs with his hair messed up more than usual and he looked a little too happy as he went out to his car.

"Hey, Drell, you and Hilda make some of the ol' Rasta McNasty?" Lionel snickered.

Cherry cried out as it seemed like the others were making her miserable on purpose.

"Grown-up talk..." Drell said as he took the wheel. "Ooh, my hair's all messed up."

"Isn't it always?" Mo replied.

"Yeah, but even MORE than usual," Lionel replied. "Way to go."

Drell spit in one hand and flattened his hair a little before taking the wheel. "Onward!" he then called out before driving off once they were all in the car.

Lionel plunked his helmet on as they took off. Atticus helped Patch with his helmet as Mo put on her own.

"Heeey... What's with the helmets?" Drell asked them. "Do you guys think I'm a bad driver?"

"Oh, noooo..." Atticus attempted to lie. "Uh... It's National Wear a Helmet in a Car Day?"

"Simply a precaution in case something uncontrollable and dangerous happens." Lionel explained.

Drell glanced at them before shrugging and soon drove off with them to New York City.

* * *

Soon, they arrived in Manhattan, seeing lots of people eating pizzas.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry..." Drell said to the others as he seemed to drive better than he ever did before, though Cherry was still shook up about being right next to him for the long car ride. "Who wants pizza?"

"I do!" The others replied.

Cherry muttered before she fainted in her seat.

"C'mon, wake up," Lionel remarked. "You're gonna miss the fun!"

Everyone soon got out of the car.

"Let's see if I can beat the rush." Drell smirked as he got ready like a football player.

"What rush?" Lionel asked.

Drell pointed to inside the pizza store which seemed to have a bunch of people inside, wanting to get some.

"Man, it's like Pizza Day in school when they have actual pizza delivered in the cafeteria instead of cooking their own." Sabrina commented.

"I've heard of that," Lionel replied. "It sounds nice."

"Chaaaarge!" Drell called out and soon ran into the pizza place with the others following behind him.

"You know what pizza place I think would be cool to see in real life?" Cherry asked.

"What?" Mo replied.

"Pizza Planet from Toy Story." Cherry said.

"Aw, that would be AWESOME!" Lionel agreed. "That's so much awesome potential."

"It does look pretty cool from what we see of it." Atticus had to agree.

"Yeah!" Patch nodded.

Atticus, Cherry, Lionel, Mo, Patch, and Sabrina soon got very hungry as they saw a lot of people with their own pizza and Drell came to beat traffic as he went to get some pizza for him and the others. Some dough was flying and soon landed on his head which made the others snicker to his misfortune.

"I don't think that's how you eat it..." Lionel commented.

Drell soon took the dough off and glanced over. The others smiled nervously and pointed to each other as he heard some of them laughing at him.

Lionel rolled his eyes at this. "Loyalty." he commented sarcastically.

* * *

Drell soon took the dough off and ordered the pizzas once it was finally his turn, and he soon sat down. "We'll look for those turtles after we eat," he said. "I figured you'd like to eat something since it's been a long car ride."

"Fair enough." Lionel replied with a shrug.

Drell soon ruffled through his hair and some dough dust came out, making the others cough a bit.

"Man, it sure is busy today." Sabrina commented.

"Well, there are probably a lot of orders going out." Patch replied.

"I should say so," Cherry said. "It's busier than my mom's work around here."

"Is it for here or to go?" Atticus asked.

"I ordered it to go," Drell said. "It's more crowded than an Apple Family Reunion in here."

"I haven't seen one, so I'll take your word for it." Lionel replied.

"Eh, sometime if you want," Drell said. "Unless you're gonna be like Cherry's friend Cathleen and just protest about Equestria nonstop."

"I was just curious about it," Lionel replied. "Wonder what my element would be, anyway...?"

"Silliness?" Cherry teased, unable to resist saying that.

"That's a little one-sided, but okay..." Lionel replied.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it." Cherry said.

"What's yours again?" Lionel asked.

"I represent The Element of Empathy," Cherry replied. "Turns out since I've grown as a friend, I've become more empathetic to those in need."

"Well, it fits," Lionel replied.

"More or less..." Atticus commented.

Cherry gave a small glance, not sure how to take that, but held her stomach as it growled since they hadn't eaten since Greendale.

"Hey, relax," Lionel replied. "We got pizza."

* * *

Drell soon walked out with them as they got some pizza as a delivery boy was about to leave on his scooter.

"Hey, I wonder if that guy's going anywhere important...?" Lionel pondered.

"I'm curious too." Atticus replied.

"Oh, no," Cherry said. "No, no, no, no!"

"What?" Atticus asked.

"Every time you follow someone, you get us into trouble." Cherry glared.

"Hey, you got ME here, remember?" Lionel asked. "Plus, that guy's one of the pivotal characters in this story!"

"Uh... Well..." Cherry paused.

"Come on!" Atticus smiled. "This should be good!"

"Yeah!" Lionel whooped as the kids followed behind the boy.

Cherry groaned slightly and soon went to follow after them. The delivery boy smiled as he drove off with the pizza to where he was supposed to go, and so the kids followed behind until he got to his stop.

Cherry panted a bit from both running and the smell of the pizza.

"April O'Neil..." The pizza delivery boy smirked to himself as he took the pizza out of his scooter back.

"Okay, we followed him, can we go to a hotel now or something?" Cherry complained.

"In a minute," Lionel replied. "You wanna piggyback or something?"

"Oh, I make Atticus do that so many times, I couldn't do it again." Cherry said.

"It's fine, no trouble at all." Lionel replied.

"Ooh, speak for me why don't you?" Atticus chuckled, though he never minded since he was so strong.

The pizza boy soon collected the pizza and came over to a van in the alleyway.

"I just wanna eat." Cherry groaned before they followed the pizza boy.

"In good time." Lionel replied, as the pizza boy saw several people inside the store proceeding to rob it.

"This adventure lifestyle is starting to kill me." Cherry muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

The pizza boy stepped inside in horror before calling out to the crooks. "Hold it! You guys are under arrest!"

"What're you, Night Security?" One of the guys scoffed as he lifted up his mask.

"This kid is way outmatched." Lionel commented.

Cherry reached out for the pizza as Drell carried the box.

"Should we step in?" Atticus wondered.

"Obviously, but wait..." Lionel replied as the boy managed to take out a few of the crooks...and then several more arrived. "Okay, no time like the present."

Cherry began to drool hungrily.

"Cherry, don't drool on the pizza." Drell scolded.

"Besides..." Lionel replied, giving her a piece. "We got butts to kick!"

Cherry soon took the slice and ate it right away, feeling much better now that she finally had something to eat.

"All right, let's see what you kids have learned." Drell smiled.

"Uh, butt kicking?" Sabrina smiled nervously. "I'm not much of a fighter."

"Well... Use your magic, or the ancient art of slapstick comedy!" Lionel explained. "Because the stupid parent groups whined about the first movie being violent, they couldn't have the Turtles use their weapons as much in this one."

"I guess I could try something." Sabrina shrugged.

The pizza boy soon tossed his pizza box before showing he knew karate against the crooks.

"Whoa!" Patch smiled. "I wasn't expecting that!"

"Heh... He's good," Lionel nodded. "No Bruce Lee or anything, but still good."

"Still, I didn't think he'd have it in him." Patch smiled.

But then Keno was surrounded by even more thugs. "Help?" he gulped.

"Oh, you're gonna need it, kid." The lead thug remarked.

Everyone else got ready to fight. Drell even seemed to know his own martial arts.

"Am I the only one freaked out that _he _knows karate?!" Cherry cried out.

"Not really," Lionel replied. "Waitasecond... Anybody else hear something?"

Patch's left ear came up and he looked over as he did indeed hear something. A familiar group soon rushed out before springing into action.

"Oh, yeeeah!" Cherry soon clapped as this seemed quite exciting.

"WOO-HOO!" Lionel shouted in glee.

The thugs soon panicked and began to scatter upon seeing the Ninja Turtles up close.

"Awesome!" Leonardo smiled once he came out with his brothers.

"Wicked!" Michelangelo replied with a laugh.

"Eclectic!" Donatello beamed.

"Eclectic?" The others muttered from slight deadpan.

"That's pretty awful..." Lionel commented.

Michelangelo even had an issue with it until he got punched.

"Whoops." Donatello smiled bashfully.

Keno couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Well, what're we, bumps on a log?" Lionel asked. "Let's enter the fray!"

"Oh, man, I guess I better do something useful for once." Sabrina told herself before she magicked up her own karate outfit and began to help out her friends along with the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

"You, gotta go." Atticus told Keno as he began to help him to safety since he was innocent.

"You go and call the police to apprehend those guys when we're done," Lionel explained. "We can take it from here."

"Uh, okay." Keno replied as he seemed to be shut out.

* * *

Everyone else fought the thugs in their own way, even Patch which was a surprise for the bad guys since he was just a dog.

"Get along there, little doggie!" Donatello laughed.

"Rawhide!" Lionel whooped as he was steering one of the crooks like a bucking bronco. "Ninja cowboy!"

"You want some more? You think just 'cuz I'm a girl I'm gonna stand there and take it? I DON'T THINK SO!" Cherry growled.

"She's... Feisty," Michelangelo commented. "Just like April."

"I know," Lionel replied. "Isn't she wonderful?"

"She yours?" Michelangelo smiled.

"Yup!" Lionel replied.

"Congratulations then," Michelangelo chuckled to him. "...Even though you guys aren't supposed to see us."

"We've seen weirder." Lionel shrugged.

"Uh, no, it's not that," Michelangelo said. "Uh, it's a bit hard to explain."

"Explain later!" Cherry told him as she ran by.

"Oh, you dudes wanna play too?" Michelangelo chuckled as he soon used a yo-yo, knocking one guy out. "Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! Check this! 'Walk the Dog'. That's pretty good, huh?"

"Yeah!" Lionel grinned. "But I'll do you one better," he took the yo-yo and spun it around, knocking them out. "Around the world in 80 seconds!"

"Hey, not bad." Michelangelo chuckled to that.

Mo began to fight as she was always good at fighting due to living on the streets most of her life until she met Cherry and Atticus.

"Show 'em the moves, Mo!" Atticus whooped.

"With pleasure," Mo narrowed her eyes. "You're all just lucky my dog isn't here."

"Hey, hey, now you see 'em, now you don't!" Leonardo laughed as he threw up his katanas onto the ceiling before leaping up a kicked one guy in the face.

"Aw, yeah!" Lionel laughed.

A man soon ran towards Drell only for him to plant his face on his forehead to keep him from going anywhere as he looked down due to being tall. The guy grunted and tried to reach out to strangle Drell, but he just smirked and looked down at the shorter man before letting go and made the man run into the wall behind him. Lionel got a decent chuckle out of that moment.

"It's great being me." Drell smirked as he picked on the thugs.

The others just shrugged.

"You guys want some of this?!" Drell grinned darkly which scared some of them.

"No, no, that's okay." Sabrina smiled nervously to her new uncle.

"Oh. Well, then..." Drell shrugged.

"I never thought beating up thugs would be so easy," Patch smiled before looking over. "Then again, I was a bit of a pushover before Atticus adopted me."

"Well, hey, what can you do?" asked Lionel. "We got powers, they don't."

"Yeah, I guess so." Patch smiled bashfully.

Cherry soon threw a stuffed tiger at one goon.

"Oh, no, a tiger." The thug deadpanned.

The tiger then came to life due to her own magic.

"OH, NO, A TIGER!" The thug then panicked as it growled at him. He then ran for his life as the tiger chased after him, while Lionel laughed at this.

"Heh... Maybe I'm getting the hang of my magic after all." Cherry smirked.

"Awesome!" Lionel cheered.

"Too bad I'm not grading you today, so it doesn't count." Drell smirked.

"You... You jerk!" Cherry glared. "Can't I win just once?!"

"I'm kidding," Drell chuckled. "Good job, Cherry! I'm proud of ya!"

Cherry soon smiled to that.

"What a lady," Lionel smiled. "And I'm gonna propose to her soon."

"You think you can do it without getting nervous?" Drell teased him. "Just being under the footlights... Cherry there... Watching you! Judging you! If you make one mistake, she may NEVER speak to you AGAIN!"

"Drell?!" Atticus and Patch complained.

"I CAN DO IT, BUB, AND I DON'T NEED YOU TRYING TO MAKE ME NERVOUS, SO SHUT UP!" Lionel yelled.

"That's the spirit!" Drell approved before taking out a checklist. "Motivation for wedding proposal, check!"

Lionel rolled his eyes. "You really ARE demented sometimes..." he commented.

"Thank you." Drell smirked.

The others gave deadpan looks to him as it was always like this.

* * *

Eventually, the thugs began to leave as it seemed like they were no match for the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles or their allies. Keno soon struggled to get out of the laundry hamper that he was forced into.

"Alright, we beat 'em!" Lionel whooped. "Just like when Cherry and I got sent back in time to ancient Japan!"

"Wait, what?!" Patch's eyes widened. "I don't remember that!"

"Not always about you, Spot." Cherry teased the Dalmatian.

"You weren't there for that," Lionel replied. "It was one of my first duo adventures."

"Hm... Interesting though." Patch said.

"Well, I learned a lot about fighting when we went to Japan with Mystery Inc against The Black Samurai," Cherry told Lionel. "We also got to meet Samurai Jack."

"Oh, THAT I remember reading about on our way back to the future." Lionel replied.

"I'll explain more to you guys later." Cherry told the others who missed out on the adventure Lionel was talking about.

"Fair enough." Mo shrugged.

"Hey. Hey, dude. Give me your hand," Michelangelo said as he began to help Keno out of the laundry hamper. "Come on."

Keno soon came out and looked at the turtles in a bit of shock and bewilderment.

"There. No harm, no foul," Lionel remarked. "Good as new."

"Boy, is he in for a shock." Cherry commented.

"Who, what, where, huh?" Keno asked, feeling surprised.

"Well, that leaves out 'why' and 'when', doesn't it?" Donatello chuckled.

"You forgot the how!" Lionel noted. "But I won't hold it against you."

"Yeah! It's a good thing we saw you coming in here from the roof-" Michelangelo smiled before he got hit by Leonardo. "I mean from across the-" He then got it again by Donatello.

"Look, kid, you can find a phone and call the police," Raphael suggested to Keno. "We'll start tyin' up."

"Yeah, but try and leave out the whole giant mutant turtles part," Lionel explained. "That lousy Burne Thompson is gonna go J. Jonah Jameson and accuse them of being the crooks!"

"Yeah, but-" Keno frowned at first.

"Yeah, yeah, but good. Go!" Raphael replied, urging him to go.

"Geez, some people just won't listen," Lionel remarked.

"Kids today." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"Come on." Donatello told his brothers.

And so they all left.

* * *

"All right, now as I was saying, let's go to a hotel," Drell said as the others began to follow the Ninja Turtles. "What? Hey! Get back here!"

"We can go later," Lionel explained. "Currently ADVENTURE! You go ahead, we'll catch up with you."

"Who said you could go with the turtles?!" Drell glared at them.

"Aw... Fine..." Lionel groaned. "Guess we'll catch up with the Turtles later. Besides, Mike and April have a relationship going on."

"Move it!" Drell yelled out.

* * *

They soon came into a hotel and Cherry tried to keep Lionel calm since they couldn't go with the turtles.

"This pizza's amazing." Sabrina smiled.

"It's pretty tasty..." Lionel nodded.

"Why can't we see the Ninja Turtles?" Atticus asked. "Can't they trust us?"

"Because I said so!" Drell told them.

"Forget it," Lionel replied. "That's the same stupid reason adults use when they can't even think of a real one."

"Fine," Drell rolled his eyes. "You can see them, but not right now. Okay?"

Lionel sighed. "Oh-kay..." he replied.

"I'm sorry, Lionel, sometimes he complicates things," Cherry said to him. "He's just... Um..." she then whispered. "Hardheaded."

"Well, that's true." Lionel nodded.

"He's kind of a jerk sometimes." Cherry continued.

The others gestured for her to stop.

"We do all we can for him, but it won't stop!" Cherry continued to rant, ignoring them as she moved them out of the way while talking to Lionel. "I feel like I've been doing this adventure thing all my life, and then you wanna come along."

"Well, yeah," Lionel replied. "Because there's nobody I'd rather adventure with."

"Is there anything else Cherry wishes to say?" Drell smirked right behind her.

Cherry looked up to him a little sickly before looking back to the others.

"I admire your sticking up for yourself though." Drell smirked, patting her on the head before he went back to sit down.

Lionel rolled his eyes. "Well... Like I was saying, I don't see adventures as a chore, I see them as fun... Because I get to do it with all my favorite people." he continued.

"How sentimental..." Drell chuckled to that. "And that is how you become one of my personal students."

Lionel rolled his eyes before glancing at the camera. "I didn't mean him, but... It made him so happy to be included." he muttered in his mind.

* * *

Eventually, they all finished their pizza.

"Thank goodness..." Cherry said. "I thought I was gonna die."

"Hey. It's okay." Lionel replied calmly.

"So, uh, when _can _we meet the Ninja Turtles?" Cherry asked Drell.

"Soon." Drell said mysteriously.

"Lousy cryptic answers..." Lionel groaned.

"He always does this..." Mo groaned.

"I think I liked it better when I occasionally saw him in the Supernatural Realm before he married my Aunt Hilda." Sabrina muttered to herself.

"Well, at least we don't hafta deal with high school or college anymore," Lionel replied. "Specially since we graduated."

"But you still belong to me and have to do what I say." Drell smirked, patting a contract in his hand.

"Why don't I like the way you said that?" Cherry mumbled.

"Because it sounds sinister?" Lionel asked.

"You're fine..." Drell said. "We'll see those turtles later."

"I really wanted to see them now..." Atticus whispered to himself before smirking once he had an idea and soon began to yawn loudly. "Ooh, excuse me... I must be reeeeally tired..."

"Go to bed then." Drell told him.

Atticus then let out another loud yawn around him.

Drell blinked before he soon yawned himself and glared slightly. "Quit it!"

"It's infectious!" Lionel replied.

"That's the idea," Atticus whispered to Lionel. "If we make Drell tired, he'll go to sleep, and then we can sneak out and see the Ninja Turtles without him knowing it."

"Ohh...!" Lionel smirked, before yawning himself.

Drell took a sip of his drink before he then blinked and began to yawn again, but then glared. "Atticus Fudo, I know what you're doing, and it isn't gonna-"

Patch eventually yawned and stretched with a small smirk to him. Lionel scratched himself as he yawned.

"Heeey, Drellll... Getting sleepy, huh?" Cherry smirked.

"Noooo, how 'bout you?" Drell retorted.

"Nooope!" Cherry replied.

"Then me neither... I'll watch you guys... ALL NIGHT if I have to." Drell told them.

Cherry soon took out a random violin and began to play Brahms Lullaby to make him fall asleep. Drell tried to keep his eyes open... But eventually dozed off, falling against the pillow like a rock. Atticus soon bent down and helped Drell into bed and soon came out with the others with a chuckle as they soon began to sneak out of the hotel as he slept.

* * *

"So, uh, what's this about Ancient Japan?" Patch asked Cherry and Lionel.

Lionel handed him a copy of "Adventures of Batman Ninja". "This oughta clear things up." he replied.

"Good thing I can read." Patch smiled as he took the copy and began to read it.

"Do you know how embarrassing it is to have a dog for a classmate who's smarter in Math than you are?" Cherry rolled her eyes towards Lionel about how Patch knew a lot of things now since that Atticus adopted him.

"Eh, not really. Math isn't my strong suit." Lionel replied.

"Let's just say, school was awkward before Patch decided to come to class with us." Cherry face-palmed slightly.

"I see..." Lionel replied.

Atticus looked around as he led them to where he tracked down the Ninja Turtles to.

"Uh, Atticus? What if Drell wakes up while we're gone?" Cherry asked nervously.

"Oh, please, like that's gonna happen," Atticus replied. "He's over 600 years old, he needs all the rest he can get."

"Besides, we've got ample time." Sabrina added.

"So I suggest we strike while the iron is hot!" Lionel finished.

"Oh, boy..." Cherry sighed as she feared the worst.

"So, where are they?" Mo asked her boyfriend about the turtles.

"That's funny, they appear to be in an apartment building." Atticus said once he took out his tracker.

"Then let's go!" Lionel replied.

"Just follow me." Atticus told them as he led them to an apartment building as a redheaded woman was going inside with a bag of groceries.

And so they followed him to the building.


	3. Chapter 3

The turtles came in through the window as the woman found items left behind from the turtles, revealing her to be the one and only April O'Neil.

"We showed those guys, huh?" Michelangelo laughed.

"Muy primo, bros," Leonardo added. "Turtle-riffic!"

"Max-amundo." Raphael beamed.

"Acapello!" Donatello tried out.

"Acapella?" Leonardo and Raphael asked in disbelief.

"Perestroika?" Donatello tried again. "Okay, I got it, 'Frere Jacques'..." he then began to sing the French nursery rhyme.

"Donny, give it up." Michelangelo suggested.

The group eventually made it inside the building. Atticus came up to the door and began to knock on it.

"The Joker's a twisted guy, huh?" Patch commented as he was still reading.

"Twisted like a pretzel!" Lionel replied.

* * *

April soon came to the door, opening it halfway so no one on the outside would see the turtles, and looked out to them before glancing at them. "Do I know you kids?" she then asked Atticus, Cherry, Lionel, Mo, Patch, and Sabrina, eyeing them a bit suspiciously.

"Not really..." Lionel replied.

"Um... Can I help you then?" April asked.

"We're here for the turtles." Sabrina said.

"Turtles? Oh! That's so funny," April laughed nervously. "I'm afraid the only turtles around here are in the pet store or the zoo."

"Nice try," Lionel replied. "We watched the news, and saw what happened with that Technodrome last year."

April looked to them. "Hang on..." she said before closing the door and came to the turtles. "Uh, you guys have visitors?"

"Didn't expect anybody." Michelangelo replied.

"I thought so... April crossed her arms.

"Come on, Miss O'Neil, you can trust us!" Atticus called out from the other side of the door. "We won't tell anyone!"

"Cross our hearts!" Lionel replied.

"Hmm..." April still felt unsure and soon opened the door to let the group inside to see the Ninja Turtles up close.

"So these are the TMNT..." Lionel remarked. "Good to officially meet you!"

"Hmm... These little guys do look a little familiar... I'm not sure from where though." Raphael commented as he played with Cherry's hair.

Cherry slapped his hand away and held onto her hair with a slight glare as she didn't like being touched.

"Watch yourself, Raphael. You may be cool but crude, but even you oughta know how to treat a lady right!" Lionel replied.

"Where have I seen you guys before though?" Raphael commented as he looked around them.

"Places." Cherry smirked.

"We helped during that fight at the shopping center." Lionel replied.

"Oh! That's right!" Raphael said. "Man, you guys can fight. Splinter would love you guys."

"Well, I'm still learning a bit from Luna and Chun-Li," Cherry shrugged softly. "But yeah, if I get pushed enough, I will fight back."

"Yeah, she's a real fireball." Lionel replied.

"Just like April." Mike sighed.

The others looked to him.

"Uh, I didn't say anything, uh, hey, guys, let's have that pizza." Michelangelo smiled bashfully.

"Oh, good, you brought some dinner." April smiled to the turtles.

"Dudes: a moment to reflect." Mike stated.

"Ahh..." The others agreed before leaning in to sniff the pizza of the intoxicating and scrumptious aroma with the stretchy cheese and the zesty pepperoni that would be enough to make one's taste buds dance.

"Here comes the slice!" Mike smiled as they began to share the pizza.

"This is still super delicious..." Lionel moaned as he ate his pizza.

"You're still hungry? Dang." Cherry commented.

"You want some, Cherry?" Patch muffled with his mouth full.

"Chew and swallow, PLEASE!" Cherry groaned. "Eh... I guess I could have a piece."

"If that's what the lady wants." Lionel replied as he passed her some.

Cherry took her own slice and began to eat with the others.

"Ninja pizza!" Mike beamed.

"Ninja pizza?" Donatello asked.

"Pizza that vanish quickly without trace." Mike explained.

"Ah. Here you go." Donatello smiled before pouring on some spice for Mike's pizza slice.

"So... You and April, huh?" Lionel asked Mike discreetly.

"Uh... What about us?" Mike asked, trying to sound innocent.

"You two really seem to be great together," Lionel replied. "So... When ya gonna ask her the big question?"

"Uh... Maybe later..." Mike said. "I'm still trying to work somethin' out. Ya know, give it time... I'm a little nervous."

"I know how it is," Lionel nodded. "Same with me."

"Yo, Mikey! Toss me a ninja slice!" Raphael called out.

"Ooh, I have a bad feeling about that." Cherry commented.

"Donny, Statue of Liberty!" Mike smiled as Donatello kept seasoning the pizza slice.

"Come on, throw it! Over here!" Raphael called out.

Mike wound his arm up and threw the slice as Raphael leapt into the air. April looked concerned about this.

"Touchdown, yeah!" Raphael laughed as he caught the slice on his blade as he fell on the floor.

"See? Problem solved!" Lionel remarked.

"So, any luck finding a new place to live yet?" April asked through her teeth with a forced smile to the turtles.

"Well, you know, in this market it's actually very difficult to find good subterranean housing." Donatello said as he looked through the newspaper, trying to sound like an adult.

"In short? Not yet." Michelangelo replied.

"Hey, we could always go back to the old sewer den." Raphael suggested.

"I was wondering why you guys weren't in the sewers when we tracked you down." Atticus commented.

"Well, it's a little tough when about 500 members of the Foot Clan know where you live." Donatello explained.

"Oh, that makes sense." Atticus replied.

"So it might be awhile before they find someplace new to live." Lionel replied.

"Hey! We kicked their butts. They're all in jail. 'Sides, we took out the Shredder," Raphael commented as he sat on the couch. "So what's everybody so worried about?"

"He's right." Donatello had to admit.

"Yeah. Tin Grin is gone!" Lionel laughed. "He fell two stories into a garbage truck, AND the crusher thingy was turned on!"

"Somehow, I feel like we're going to regret those words later." Sabrina said.

"Thank you!" Cherry replied to her. "Finally someone else is making some sense around here!"

"Alright," Lionel sighed. "But I think we at least deserve a LITTLE fun."

* * *

Someone soon came downstairs.

"I smell a rat." Cherry commented.

"Cherry, that's not nice, you like Lionel." Mo replied.

"Hey!" Lionel shouted. "What's _that_ supposed to mean? Who ya callin' a rat?!"

"Not you!" Cherry sighed to what just happened.

Everyone soon looked to see Master Splinter descending from down the stairs.

"There's your rat." Lionel commented.

"Exactly!" Cherry replied.

"I was not aware we had visitors..." Master Splinter said as he observed the adventure group.

"They thought it would be okay if they came in somehow." April said to the humanoid rat.

"Nice to meet you!" Lionel waved.

Master Splinter looked to all of them. "You probably shouldn't have come here," he then told them. "April's the only real human we trust around here."

"We're not _all_ human, you know." Patch said.

Master Splinter looked a bit shocked as Patch spoke despite being a dog.

"The pooch is right," Lionel replied. "I'm not even from this dimension!"

"Hmm..." Master Splinter paused a bit. "You're sure?"

"Uh, do you think I can tell him about my thing?" Sabrina asked the others about her life as a teenage witch.

"Might as well." Lionel replied.

"What is it, child?" Master Splinter asked.

"Um... Well... I'm a witch..." Sabrina said before taking out her magic wand. "Ya know, like hocus pocus and all that."

"Technically you're a half-witch since your mother's a mortal." Cherry smirked.

"Yeah, basically." Lionel nodded.

Sabrina glanced over before looking back.

"So I see..." Master Splinter replied.

"Also, I'm a Wiccan, but I also have crystal powers with a hint of mermaid magic." Atticus said.

"I have special nature powers." Mo added.

"I have strange powers..." Cherry commented. "Like... I'm not sure how to explain them."

"Point is, we have powers." Lionel explained.

"Hmm... Well... I suppose you could stick around," Master Splinter said. "We just have to be careful about those who know about the Turtles."

"Sure, we understand," Patch smiled. "We won't tell anybody."

"Such a good dog." Master Splinter smiled back to that.

"Our lips are sealed." Lionel replied, miming zipping his mouth shut.

"I appreciate that," Master Splinter before giving a scolding look to the red banded turtle as he was near the window which appeared to be open which might expose him. "Raphael! Come away from there!"

Raphael muttered as he came down from the window.

"Never forget who you are," Master Splinter told the turtles. "You are ninja. You must always practice the art of invisibility. All of you."

The Turtles looked on silently.

"Well, I don't get it," Raphael said. "I mean, why? We saved the city. Why can't we just go out and-"

"Stand before me, my sons," Master Splinter said to silence him as it seemed to be a good time to talk. "For 15 years, you have been confined below. Now the outside world beckons your teenage minds, but they could never understand. Their world can never be ours."

Mike blinked nervously. "But... We can still have pizza (and relationships), right?" he asked.

"Hmm... Pizza and relationships are okay." Master Splinter said.

The turtles all breathed in relief upon hearing that.

"Man, you give a guy a heart attack." Mike chuckled to the rodent.

"Relief!" Donatello sighed.

"Here, let me give you guys some napkins." April offered as she collected some napkins for their pizza.

"What for?" Raphael and Mike asked her.

April groaned, dropping the napkins in defeat, and came down to sit next to Master Splinter. Mike hesitated, before taking the napkins after a few seconds.

"Take heart, child," Master Splinter told April. "We will not be here much longer."

"Oh, no, no," April replied. "You guys can stay here as long as you want."

"Nah. I know we're kind of a strain on you by living here," Mike replied. "I might not look it, but I know when I'm not welcome."

"Wow, Michelangelo, that was a bit mature of you to say." Cherry commented in admiration.

"Thanks." Mike replied.

"I guess he grew up." Cherry smirked playfully as she continued to eat her pizza slice.

"Everyone does... Even us." Lionel replied as he continued eating.

"Yes, Master Splinter." Leonardo bowed

"Yes, Master Splinter." Raphael imitated.

Leonardo soon hit him and they got into a fight like immature boys.

"Them, however..." Atticus rolled his eyes.

"Have a long way to go." Donatello stated.

"Hey! Ten flips now!" Master Splinter called out to the turtles.

They soon went to go and do as they were told.

"Kids..." Master Splinter sighed.

"I get what you mean." Lionel nodded.

Mo cupped her mouth and soon ran off into the bathroom as she suddenly threw up.

"I guess she ate too much pizza?" Patch commented.

"Maybe, I'm not sure." Atticus shrugged as he didn't know himself.

"I hope she's alright." Lionel replied.

"Me too," Atticus said. "She seemed fine earlier."

"Maybe we should go back to the hotel." Cherry suggested since Mo was sick right now.

"Hmm... Alright," Lionel replied as he picked Patch up. "We'll see you guys later."

"Aww!" The Ninja Turtles pouted.

"Don't worry, we're on vacation, we'll be back later." Atticus smiled.

"Have a safe trip back," April smiled back. "It was nice meeting you all."

"Same here," Lionel replied. "Good night, you guys."

* * *

Everyone said good night as the adventure group went back to the hotel room.

"Well, that was nice," Cherry said as she unlocked the door to their room. "We had some pizza... We got to hang out a bit with the Ninja Turtles... And best of all, we didn't get caught." she then smirked before opening the door.

"I think you just jinxed us." Lionel sighed as they went inside.

"Come on, what could happen?" Cherry smirked as she walked forward before bumping into someone.

The lights soon came on to see Drell there, glaring at all of them.

"Wah!" Cherry yelped before hiding behind Atticus. "Don't punish us! It was all their idea! I didn't do anything!"

"Way to stay loyal," Atticus remarked sarcastically. "Rainbow Dash would be SO proud."

"You double-crossing little weasel!" Lionel snapped.

Cherry grinned sheepishly.

"So ya snuck out after I went to sleep..." Drell said. "Well, my crystal ball was ringing, and Hilda was wanting to talk with Sabrina, but you guys weren't here!" he then glared. "Do you know how worried I was?!"

The others glared at Cherry.

"So much for standing by your friends no matter what..." Lionel remarked angrily. "I'm gonna go for a walk. Solo."

"I... I... I..." Cherry muttered. "Oh, come on! How is this my fault?! I told you guys something was gonna happen!"

"And yet, you were pretty quick to try and save your own hide, even though you went along with it." Lionel replied.

"Well... But..." Cherry stammered.

"Wow... Even I think that's a bit shallow." Drell commented.

Cherry let out a small groan as she couldn't win this fight.

"Whatever. I'm outta here," Lionel replied. "I'll be back when... I'm not as pissed."

"Take your time, Lionel." Atticus said.

"Uh, you can't leave, right, Drell?" Cherry clenched her teeth.

"I think he should go out." Drell said.

"Why is everybody against me today?!" Cherry cried out.

"Besides, while I'm out there, maybe I can find someone who's gonna have my back, and won't try to sell me out to save their own skin. You know, a LOYAL friend, but I guess I can't find anyone here who would know anything about that." Lionel replied as he opened the window.

"I am a loyal friend!" Cherry cried out. "Come on... You guys..."

"You didn't have any trouble selling us out like that," Patch replied. "But still, Lionel, maybe you could think about this."

Lionel glanced back. "...Fine." he sighed.

"Okay, I'm sorry," Cherry sighed. "Someone turn me into a rat or something. I totally deserve it."

Lionel sighed. "I'm not gonna do that. Besides... I'm mostly posturing, I am INCREDIBLY tired." he replied as he began to wobble.

Atticus dashed over to help Lionel from falling over. "Hey, buddy, let's get to a bed, huh?" he then smiled.

"There's using the old noodle..." Lionel laughed shakily, trying to keep awake.

Atticus smiled and decided to help Lionel to a bed since he was wore out.

"Uh, are we in trouble for sneaking out?" Cherry asked nervously.

"Hmm... I suppose one of you could polish my shoes in the morning while another one of you makes breakfast and the other washes the dishes, and maybe I'll forget what happened." Drell smirked, almost sadistically.

"Sure, bud, no problem..." Lionel yawned as he flopped onto a bed.

Atticus helped Lionel in the bed before he soon went to go to bed.

"All right, now it's late," Drell told them all. "Get some sleep. Sweet dreams. Have a nice G-Rated dream."

"Me, I'm not so sure." Cherry muffled.

"No... Promises... I watch... Dragon Ball..." Lionel muttered as he dozed off.

Eventually, everyone went to sleep and Mo soon joined them after a while, feeling a bit better, but groggy, so she fell fast asleep in the bed given to her, and suffice to say, everyone slept like rocks. Hopefully, nothing would disturb them for the rest of the night.

* * *

Cherry soon walked down the Dream Realm hallway to monitor everyone's dreams just to make sure everything was alright. Lionel was also there in the Dream Realm Gym, working on a punching bag.

"This place has a gym?" Cherry raised an eyebrow. "Princess Luna never told me that."

"It's a dream realm," Lionel explained. "Naturally, it's gonna be SO massive there are some things you just miss."

"Hm..." Cherry smirked. "Say, uh... Sorry for ratting on you guys like that earlier..." she then said. "I tend to do stupid things when I'm scared."

"Relatable," Lionel replied. "And I forgive you. I'm not exactly mentally sound when I get tired. Anyways... Does Mike and April's relationship remind you of anybody...?"

"Hm... A goofy guy and a responsible chick?" Cherry smirked playfully.

"Yeah, pretty much." Lionel replied.

"Gee, I dunno, lemme get a mirror." Cherry smirked in an attempt to humor him.

"Ooh, funny." Lionel smirked back.

"I try to be," Cherry shrugged. "I once played a Gex game... Kinda reminds me of you."

"Really? I'm flattered," Lionel replied. "Despite having no previous experience with Gex."

"He's a video game character from early childhood," Cherry said. "Kinda like Bubsy, but a little more successful. Not fully to be up there with Mario and Sonic, but he's really funny."

"Cool," Lionel nodded. "Figure he might be due for a comeback someday. Perhaps in comic book form."

"That would be pretty cool," Cherry had to admit. "Gex is pretty underrated. Look it up when you get the chance."

"Alright, I will." Lionel replied.

"Anyway, uh, back to work, I suppose," Cherry said as she went to check on her friends' dreams. "I have the strangest life."

"But it's plenty fun, too." Lionel replied as he finished. "I'm gonna hit the dream shower and catch up with you afterwards."

"Um, all right," Cherry said. "See you then."

The two then split up to go do what they had to do as it was bedtime. And so, the night soon gave way to the next morning, for while their minds were active, their bodies were inactive.


	4. Chapter 4

Drell woke up first as he was in front of the TV, watching the news, but... He had his shoes off. Cherry walked by and soon paused before her face turned green and she suddenly fell behind the couch, gagging. The awful odor woke everyone else up.

"Jeez, Drell..." Lionel gagged. "When you bathe, you gotta wash your feet, too...!"

"So who wants to polish my shoes?" Drell asked them as he sat in front of the couch.

"While we do that, can we call a fumigation team?" Cherry grunted.

"Or at least a person who sells air freshener?" Lionel added. "Pretty sure this violates the Geneva Convention."

"All right, sheesh!" Drell replied, putting his shoes back on which smelled less worse than his bare feet.

"I feel like my life just flashed before my eyes..." Cherry said. "...I was so happy before I met you, Drell, I REALLY WAS!"

"Eh, he keeps things interesting..." Lionel shrugged. "In a sadistic sort of way that I could do without."

Everyone soon watched the news in the background as they did some chores to stay on Drell's good side as he stared at the television.

"Hey, it's April!" Patch smiled once the news came on.

"At last, a reason to watch the news that doesn't bore me." Lionel smirked.

Cherry wobbly stood up from behind the couch and leaned over slightly.

"And in this day and age of ecological abuse, it's nice to find a company that's doing something to help," April smiled as she reported on TV. "Joining me on the final day of their clean-up efforts is Techno Global Research Industries spokesman: Professor Jordan Perry. Excuse me, Professor?"

"Eh?" Mo blinked.

"When can we go to the beach next?" Cherry muttered. "I hear Daphne has an uncle with a resort."

April soon interviewed the man in question as it was nice to see her on TV especially since they were all friends with her.

"We'll do that next time," Lionel replied. "Promise."

They continued to watch the news, even as they had their breakfast as it seemed important since it was live of course.

**_"Good afternoon."_** April smiled.

**_"Good afternoon, Miss O'Neil."_ **Professor Perry replied.

**_"Professor, perhaps you can tell us why TGRi has finally decided to clean up the waste that's been buried here for years."_** April prompted.

**_"Would you like me to keep my answer succinct or will you be able to edit later on in case I start to ramble, which I'm in the habit of doing?"_ **Professor Jordan asked.

**_"Professor, we're live."_ **April told him.

"Dork." Cherry smirked.

"Necessary dork," Lionel added. "Played by David Warner, no less."

"I'm not sure I know who that is." Cherry commented about David Warner.

"He was the original voice of Nergal in Billy & Mandy, and he voiced Ra's al-Ghul in the DC Animated Universe." Lionel explained.

"Oh... That makes sense now that you say that..." Cherry replied.

"My point exactly!" Lionel nodded.

"Still, it's kinda cool to see someone we know and have met on the news." Mo commented as she made a sandwich for Drell.

"Yeah, I guess that's pretty cool," Lionel replied. "Definitely something worth remembering."

Drell took the sandwich from Mo and began to eat it.

"Okay, we polished your shoes... We made you breakfast... And we cleaned up," Sabrina said. "We're sorry for sneaking out!"

"Okay, sit down and take a break." Drell told them all with his mouth full.

The group let out a collective sigh as they flopped down.

"I think this man is slowly trying to kill us." Cherry whispered to the others.

"Probably, but it's not like we don't deserve it." Lionel shrugged.

Cherry rolled her eyes before watching the screen.

"Wonder what the turtles are doing now?" Patch commented.

"Probably still at April's apartment, watching the news," Atticus replied. "Considering they can only go out in public wearing those fedoras and trenchcoats."

"Thank you, Sherlock." Cherry muttered.

"You asked." Atticus shrugged with a smirk.

"Well, we might as well take showers and get dressed." Lionel suggested.

"Me first!" Cherry said before zipping off.

The others glanced to her before shrugging.

"Oh, I almost forgot..." Drell said before writing something down in a big book he had and left it on the couch as he went over to the fridge to get himself a drink.

"Wonder what THAT was all about?" Mo wondered.

"Guess he got thirsty," Cherry said as she stole Drell's seat. "Ooh, this feel so soft and warm..."

Lionel shrugged. "Whatever. I call next shower."

"Sooo... Comfy..." Cherry said.

"Cherry, you better move," Patch said. "Drell might end up sitting on you again."

Cherry's eyes widened and she moved out of the way. Atticus snickered at that as Lionel took out a video game and started playing it. Drell soon came back with a drink.

"Do we have to get going?" Mo asked.

"Meh, I guess you guys can chill out as you young people say today..." Drell replied. "I'm not an evil guy."

"Sure," Lionel replied. "At best, you're neutral, though your actions sometimes say otherwise."

"Eh, I wasn't the nicest guy in the past..." Drell said as he took a drink. "You might not know it by seeing me today, but I was kind of a bully when I was younger."

The others looked to him in deadpan from that confession.

"That seems... Plausible..." Sabrina commented.

"But, I'm a nice guy now, especially since I'm married to the woman of my dreams," Drell smiled. "I feel like she really mended me when we broke each other's hearts over 300 years ago," he then noticed the video game. "What... Is... _That_?"

"It's a video game," Lionel replied. "Why do you ask?"

"How does it work?" Drell asked.

"You've never seen a video game before?" Patch asked back.

"I don't think so." Drell said as he took a look.

"Well, that's weird," Patch commented. "Roger once made a video game about all of us Dalmatians against Cruella."

"Well... You press the cross shaped button to make your little character move up and down and all around, and you press the circle buttons to make 'em jump or attack the little monsters and stuff," Lionel explained. "It's a bit more complicated than that, but that's the basic rundown."

"Huh... I see... Um... Could I see that a sec?" Drell asked.

"Why do I feel like this is going to be a bad subplot?" Cherry muttered.

"At best, it'll get the least amount of focus," Lionel replied as he handed Drell the video game and its charger. "Besides, it ought to keep him occupied for a good while."

Drell decided to play the video game. "Pfft. Tutorial? Who needs a wimpy little tutorial?" he rolled his eyes before skipping it.

The others looked to each other while watching him. Something then happened and the screen turned all red.

"What happened?" Drell asked.

"Did... Did you just die in the orientation?" Cherry asked. "Is that even possible?!"

"This is why they have the tutorial: it's for all the cocky hotshots who think they're too cool to read the game manual." Lionel explained.

"Unless you count that Home Improvement video game." Cherry smirked to herself.

"That too," Lionel replied. "That's another playthrough I'll have to watch one of these days."

"Ah, that was just one little mistake, I got it." Drell said as he tried playing the game again.

"Seriously, man, just play through the tutorial first." Lionel advised, before Drell's character died again.

"All right, all right..." Drell replied, going to sit through the tutorial.

The others soon went to shower and get their day started as they found him still playing the video game like a teenager in a wasteland.

"Alright... You have fun with that..." Lionel stated.

"I think he's left the building..." Cherry said. "Should we tell him we're going?"

"Come on, let's just go, maybe this time he won't notice." Sabrina suggested.

* * *

They soon went out and made it down the streets of the city as they came outside, and glanced over as April was still reporting.

"Professor, would you mind if I asked you a few follow-up questions?" asked April to the Professor.

"Not at all," Professor Jordan smiled before he suddenly thought of something. "Oh, drat! You know, we're gonna have to do it another time. It's been a great pleasure meeting you, Miss O'Neil." he then shook her hand before dashing off suddenly.

"He sure was in a hurry..." Lionel noted.

"That wasn't suspicious at all." Sabrina deadpanned.

"All press members must now clear the area." The PA announced at the site.

Cherry and the others soon came over to see April right now.

"Okay, great," April said as she filled out something for another woman who came to see her. "Report back at 3:00, okay?"

The woman nodded and headed off.

"Enjoying your first day, Freddy?" April smiled to a guy who was tying up some cords.

"Hey, April." The group greeted.

"Huh? Oh! Hello, there." April smiled softly.

"We caught your report earlier." Lionel stated.

"Oh, I see," April said. "Not sure if it's one of my best ones though. That Professor Jordan was a strange guy."

"Well, those scientists are plenty secretive." Atticus replied.

"They can be." April sighed to that.

"Uh, by the way, what were you gonna ask him?" Atticus wondered.

"Well, I don't know," April seemed to shrug. "Don't worry about it. I'm paid to be suspicious."

"Good on you." Lionel replied.

The site was being cleared, but Atticus and Patch watched it in suspicion.

"C'mon guys, you heard the loudspeakers: all non-TGRI employees gotta get going." Lionel told them.

"I know, I'm just keeping an eye out for anything suspicious." Atticus replied before he took Patch to come back to the others.

"I just know that they're hiding something." Patch narrowed his own eyes as they joined the group.

"Well, cut it out," Cherry said. "We'll come back later."

"This is almost reminding me of that time with the Power Rangers," Atticus said before looking over. "Oh. Sorry, Lionel."

"Eh, it's cool," Lionel replied. "I can always go next time."

"Hmm... That would be nice," Atticus smiled. "We are pretty close with them."

"Awesome," Lionel nodded. "Wonder what color Ranger I'd be...?"

"Hmm... Maybe if we can see them again you can find out." Cherry suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Lionel nodded as they headed off.

* * *

Later on, they came to see the turtles as they appeared to be doing some chores around the apartment building.

"Hey, not bad." Cherry smirked as the place seemed a bit cleaner now.

"Place really looks live-able." Lionel remarked.

"Hey, dudes!" Raphael smirked. "You wanna help clean up?"

"Hmm... Okay," Mo shrugged. "It wouldn't be fair if we just stood here."

And so the group pitched in to help the Turtles clean up the apartment.

"No whistling while we work though." Cherry told the others.

"Sure," Lionel replied. "What is this, 1937?"

Cherry gave a small smirk while helping out clean. Donatello seemed to be playing with his mop which made the others look at him funny.

"I think I missed the old days when I'd drink out of this thing." Patch said as he tied sponges to his paws and slid into the bathroom, passing the toilet.

"Dude, people put their pee and poop (and sometimes vomit) into that thing," Lionel explained. "I wouldn't exactly miss drinking out of it."

"It's a dog thing, you wouldn't understand." Patch replied.

Lionel shrugged. "Ah, well. I'm alright with that." he replied.

"Hey, guys! Check this!" Michelangelo said as he tried something out before doing an imitation from The Karate Kid movies. "Wax on. Wax off. Wax on-"

"Mouth off!" Raphael glared to him.

"Everyone's a critic." Lionel shrugged.

"Tell me about it." Donatello chuckled to him.

"Hello?" April called out as she soon came home.

Mike yelped as he fumbled his broom before managing to catch it. "Aw, man!" he remarked.

"They were gonna surprise you, Miss April." Atticus said to the woman.

"Yeah! We were gonna clean everything up!" Leonardo added.

"Thanks, guys," April smiled, knowing her friends all meant well. "Where's Splinter?"

"Uhh..." Cherry and the others paused.

"He's been up on the roof ever since he saw your report." Leonardo told April.

"Really?" April asked. "Doing what?"

"Coming to a decision." Master Splinter said, appearing to the window which startled Cherry.

"You've been up there for quite a while, I assume." Lionel replied.

"Yes, and it is time to join me above." Master Splinter nodded.

"Alright then..." Lionel shrugged. "Everybody up to the roof, let's go."

"The roof...?" Cherry asked nervously.

"Maybe you better hear what he has to say." Donatello said to both April and Cherry.

Cherry let out a nervous sound, but luckily, the roof wasn't as bad as she thought it would be as they all gathered around.

* * *

"These last hours have been spent pondering many questions," Master Splinter began to tell them what he learned. "Some are the very questions of our origin. The sewer. Our transformation, but the answers have always remained hidden in the past veiled by a shadow too deep to penetrate until now."

"Fun fact: the voice of Splinter in the films is Kevin Clash, the voice behind Elmo of Sesame Street." Lionel mentioned.

Cherry gave wide eyes to what Lionel said before looking back to the rat.

"A light from the present reaches back to illuminate that shadow. You have never seen this, but know what it is." Splinter explained as he revealed the broken halves of a cylindrical canister.

Everyone listened closely as this seemed important.

"That's the canister that had the ooze!" Donatello smiled knowingly.

"That transformed us all," Splinter nodded. "I have kept it these past 17 years."

"But why do you only show us now, Master Splinter?" Leonardo asked.

Splinter soon took the two pieces to connect them.

"The interview today. I knew it!" April realized something. "I knew that there was something else going on with those guys."

"Yes, and we must know what..." Splinter replied. "For if the contents of this canister were not unique, the city may now face grave danger."

"Dang..." Sabrina commented.

"After all these years..." Leonardo whispered in astonishment.

"After all this time wondering who we are." Donatello added.

"The past returns, my son," Splinter told him, putting his hand on his. "It is time to seek our answers."

"Easier said than done," Lionel replied. "This TGRI place is probably sealed up tight as a drum."

"We'll find a way." Atticus smirked.

"How?" The others asked him.

"Um... I don't know for sure, but we can find a way," Atticus said. "We wouldn't be here if Drell didn't trust any of us."

"Fair enough," Mo nodded. "He's probably back at the hotel, still playing that video game."

* * *

Drell was indeed still playing with his left eye twitching. "All right, I beat the dragon!" he then cheered before glaring. "Huh? Who's that? Oh, you dare challenge ME?! Oh, you are so dead! I have all these power-ups, you won't beat me!"

* * *

The others shuddered in thought before shrugging it off as it was probably true.

"Anyway, we will find out... The secret of the ooze!" Cherry proclaimed.

"Title drop!" Lionel replied, and a +1 ding was heard.

"So, uh, what do we do now?" Cherry asked.

"I suggest we sneak over to the factory." Mo suggested.

"Okay then..." Patch sighed.

"And if we get in trouble, we don't blame everyone else while one of us gets off scott free." Mo told Cherry.

"Yeah, yeah." Cherry replied.

"Okay, then," Lionel added. "To TGRI headquarters!"

And with that, they soon left to get going that way.

* * *

"I'd just like to remind people that I'm _not_ ripping-off nor inspired by Pooh's Adventures," Cherry said to the fourth wall before a link to the wiki came up, showing her stories on that site. "This... This was just a suggestion. I'm way better than these... I mean, what's with Twilight Sparkle falling in love with Thomas the Tank Engine?"

"She's a magical equine, the other is a sentient, speaking breathing train with a face," Lionel replied. "That, mi amor, is the height of stupidity! It would NEVER work out!"

"Are you guys done?" Atticus asked.

"Yes." Cherry and Lionel said before they went back to following the Ninja Turtles.

Luckily, they made it over there and it seemed to be only them there so far.

"So far, so good..." Lionel noted. "We're the only ones here!"

"Right now anyway..." Cherry replied as she kept an eye out.

"Not much to this place." Donatello remarked as they walked along.

"I love this spy-type stuff!" Mike remarked.

"It doesn't look like there's any night security, but we better move in quiet." Leonardo suggested.

"And please, no forced fart jokes from that being said." Cherry said.

"Yeah, even I think it's distasteful when the Air Buddies do that whenever I go on an adventure with them." Patch replied about his godpuppies.

"Of course not," Lionel replied. "That kinda crap is overdone, tired, and unfunny."

"Come on, Leo... What do you say?" Raphael said to the others. "Let's do it, eh?" he then said before walking off.

"Let's do it!" The other Ninja Turtles imitated him before they followed him.

* * *

Soon, after several minutes of crawling through the vents, they arrived inside a laboratory.

"Times Square city...!" Raphael remarked in amazement.

"This looks like a video game in person." Cherry commented.

"This looks amazing..." Mo looked admirable towards the science technology. "My brother Timber would love it here!"

"I bet he would..." Lionel nodded. "Wouldja get a load of this crazy joint?"

"The past returns. I knew we'd find something special." Donatello smiled as he explored.

"I'll say special. Look at this," Michelangelo smirked. "Hey, where do you put the quarter?"

"Will you stop messing around?" Leonardo asked, smacking him in the head.

"Hey, guys, over there!" Donatello pointed something out to them.

"Whoa... What is it?" Patch asked.

"It's a computer of course," Cherry scoffed like it was obvious. "A really old one, but still a computer."

"Oh..." Patch said as he took a look. "It looks like Roger's."

"What do you make of it, Donny?" asked Raph.

"Well, I'm not sure," Don replied. "It looks like a bunch of serial numbers."

"Let's see," Patch said as he got in the chair and used the mouse and keyboard with his paw. "Lots of 'disposed' on here."

"Hey, dudes, we're too late," Michelangelo said as he took out a pair of containers. "Like, uh, no deposit, no return."

"Well, except maybe this one." Lionel stated, pointing at one.

"Whatya mean?" Mike asked him.

"He's right! It's active!" Patch replied once he saw that on the screen.

"Can you bring up the file?" Leonardo asked.

"Well, we could try, but if the database is coded, the whole system might go down." Patch replied.

"Move over, Spot," Cherry said as she picked him up out of the chair before sitting down in front of the computer. "It's time for a hacker to get to work."

"You can hack?" Lionel asked in surprise.

"I can do just about anything on the computer," Cherry smirked, pushing her glasses back. "I've been using one since I was four-years-old."

"Okay, that... Is SO COOL." Lionel gushed.

"Do it!" The Ninja Turtles beamed to Cherry.

Cherry cracked her knuckles and soon went straight to work. Everyone watched intently, making sure to keep a safe distance so Cherry's concentration wouldn't be thrown off. Cherry stuck her tongue out as she was hard at work on the computer. Everyone proceeded to pass time by doing some random things while Cherry was busy. However, it wouldn't last as they would soon have some company. Patch began to sniff and look around like he sensed some company.

"What's up, pup?" Lionel asked.

"Someone's coming." Patch growled.

Lionel sighed. "Because of course it couldn't be easy." he shrugged.

"Speaking of not being easy." Cherry complained as she seemed to have trouble on the computer.

"What's the sitch?" Lionel asked her. "Sorry, couldn't resist. Saw the opportunity and took it."

"I can't get any access, and now it looks like the computer's crashing." Cherry sulked.

"Damn..." Lionel groused.

"Can things get any worse?!" Cherry cried out.

They were soon surrounded by ninjas.

"Ninjas... It's always ninjas..." Cherry groaned.

"Not just any ninjas!" Sabrina gasped.

"These guys are Foot Clan!" Lionel replied, as a mutant warthog and rhino stepped to the front.

"We found ya, Toitles!" the warthog snorted.

"And we're gonna make swiss cheese outta youse!" the rhino added, as they both pulled out a pair of laser pistols.

"Oh, great, it's you two," Cherry glared, shaking her fists. "Just what I need now in this type of crisis."

"Dat's right," Bebop smorted. "We're gonna paste you dweebs. GET DOSE TOITLES!"

Patch growled and he soon ran over barking before showing his own strength and fighting skills he learned from Atticus since he had been adopted. Once it was official, everyone else joined in to take down the Foot Clan. And from there, it was a free-for-all to keep the last mutagen canister out of the Foot Clan's clutches.

"Guys! I'm open!" Cherry called out before running.

Mo soon threw the container near Cherry.

"Cherry, they're gonna chase YOU now!" Patch replied.

"Don't worry!" Cherry said. "You guys know I'm a bad catch."

Unfortunately, Cherry caught it.

"This seems a LOT like that Gumball episode..." Lionel replied. "The one where they have to get Anais' doll back from Tina Rex."

"Great..." Cherry muttered.

The Foot Clan soon chased after her, making her panic at first. Lionel then yoinked the canister out of her grip, replacing it with a fake.

"Now GIMME!" Rocksteady growled as he snatched the fake canister, but when he opened it, a bunch of slinky snakes popped out.

"Sorry, boys, but the real McCoy is over HERE!" Lionel sneered, waving the seemingly real canister around.

"What the?!" Rocksteady glared.

"I guess he doesn't have a sense of humor like Lionel does." Cherry snootily turned her nose in the air.

"Come get it, Horn-Head and Bacon Breath!" Lionel sneered as he turned and mooned the both of them.

Rocksteady growled.

"Have fun~" Cherry smirked before one of the Foot Clan members jumped down on her. "Owch..."

"Hey!"

The Foot Ninja looked up, only to see Lionel's fist hit him in the stomach, only to fly right back to Lionel and reattach.

"Step on someone your OWN size, punk."

Cherry crawled out before coming out, shaking herself a bit to shake off the pain.

"You will give us what we want!" Bebop threatened.

"Yeeeeeah... No." Cherry said.

"Hey, pork-rinds!" Lionel snapped. "Step off before I sendja to the slaughterhouse with the other pigs!"

"Just give up!" Bebop glared. "Quit!"

"Quit?! Ha!" Atticus glared back as he held out his ultimate weapon: The Sword of Friendship. "I don't know the meaning of the word 'quit'!"

"Don't go hogging the fight, dude!" Lionel replied as he pulled out a sword of his own.

"By all means, come and join me." Atticus gave a small smile.

"But of course, my man!" Lionel replied as he spun his blade.

"Come on then!" Atticus grinned.

"What do you call that?" Bebop asked Atticus about his sword.

"The Sword of Friendship." Atticus replied.

Bebop soon snorted and cracked up laughing at the name.

"You do realize it's still a sword, right?" Atticus deadpanned to that reaction.

"And we can still slice you up like sashimi!" Lionel added.

Bebop growled as he cracked his knuckles.

"YAH!" Atticus yelled out before charging with Lionel with their swords.

"Taste the power of the Star Saber!" Lionel called.

"Transformers?" Atticus gave a small smile.

"You know it." Lionel smiled back with a nod.

Bebop soon got out of the way, making Atticus growl and glare before charging back to him, backing him up into a wall. Lionel hacked Rocksteady's gun to pieces as he spun the Star Saber.

Atticus then backed Bebop into the wall and stabbed it with his sword with a smirk. "All right, let's try a little fist fighting, I learned this from He-Man!" he then grinned before tackling him to the ground and began to fight. "With a hint from John Cena!"

"Aw, YEAH!" Lionel whooped as he joined in the wrestling.

Cherry and Sabrina mostly fought with their magic as they weren't as physical as Mo or the boys.

"I think we're winning!" Cherry beamed as her ego seemed to grow a bit. "Haha! You'll never catch us! There's no way you'll catch us!" But then Tatsu caught her.

"You jinxed it..." Lionel remarked. "What'd I tell you about jinxing it?!"

"I... I... I'm sorry... I just..." Cherry shivered slightly.

"Let go of my sister!" Atticus glared at Tatsu.

"Make me, boys." Tatsu smirked darkly.

Atticus growled from anger before dark crystals began to appear from his mood. Cherry struggled and grunted, trying to get out of his hold. The others soon noticed Cherry in trouble and went to help her out as she didn't seem strong enough to.

"Whoa... Crystal crisis..." Lionel noted. "Dude, what is happening?!"

"Uh-oh, Atticus is really getting angry," Cherry said. "Uh, sir, you better let go of me now."

"I'm not sure where those crystals came from, but they won't stop me!" Tatsu snarled.

"Dude, use your brain. You won't be feeling so tough when those crystals shoot up your ass!" Lionel snapped, trying to siphon Atticus' anger.

"Let go of my sister..." Atticus growled.

"Aw, you guys, I can take care of myself," Cherry smirked. "This never fails in comedy movies."

"What?" Atticus glared, still angry, but not with her.

Cherry soon kicked down between Tatsu's legs with a smirk. Tatsu grunted as he lost his grip on Cherry, letting her escape.

"Smooth move." Lionel commended.

"I'm a smart girl." Cherry smirked.

Atticus calmed down a little since Cherry was alright. "Did Chun-Li teach you that?" he then asked.

"Uh... Something like it..." Cherry replied.

"Except not as gory!" Lionel commented. "This _is _a family film!"

"A faaaamily picture~" Cherry smirked in a Nostalgia Critic voice.

"That guy is SO overrated," Lionel remarked. "Anyways, let's break the Foot!"

"Don't forget us, dudes!" Mike said. "We got your backs!"

"Right!" Lionel replied. "**TURTLE POWER!**"

Some beach music seemed to play as the Ninja Turtles helped them against the Foot Clan.

"Wipe-out~" Cherry smirked.

"Major smash!" Lionel cackled, breaking off a piece of crystal from the walls. "So what ARE these anyway? And why did they grow?"

"Those are mine, I'll explain later once these guys are gone." Atticus sighed before glaring.

"Alright, but I'll hold you to that." Lionel replied as he used the crystal to hit the Foot Ninjas in their heads.

Some of them got knocked out. Patch growled and barked viciously, almost looking like his parents against Horace and Jasper. Bebop and Rocksteady yelped in fright at that.

"Where's a leash law when ya need it?!" Bebop whimpered.

"It's just a mutt! We can take him, right?!" Rocksteady added.

"Not while I'm around!" Patch snarled to them.

"Yeah, we can take them down!" Lionel agreed.

Tatsu soon slowly came up with a glare.

"Give up!" Sabrina glared. "We will punish you!"

"That's Sailor Moon, Brina." Cherry muttered.

"Eh, same message," Lionel replied. "She didn't say 'In the Name of the Moon'."

"I'm trying, okay?" Sabrina replied. "Wait... Who has the canister?"

Everyone looked to each other before Tatsu grinned as he had it.

"ああ、くそ." Atticus groaned in Japanese.

"Huh?" Lionel asked. "For the readers who DON'T understand Japanese?"

Cherry whispered to him what Atticus said. (Oh, shit.)

"Oh... Yeah," Lionel nodded. "That's accurate."

"How'd he get it?!" Mo glared in agitation.

"Ninja vanish!" Tatsu called out before tossing something to escape with the rest of the Foot Clan.

The group coughed as Tatsu, the Foot Clan, and Bebop and Rocksteady cleared out. By the time the smoke was gone, the ninjas had left the scene.

"Damn it!" Lionel swore angrily.

"Why do these things always must happen?" Cherry sighed in dismay.

* * *

Everyone soon coughed heavily from the smoke before it had cleared.

"Well, now we have ZERO mutagen, and those Foot freakniks took off." Raph groused.

"I guess we better turn in for the night..." Cherry sighed. "Before anything else happens."

"That might be a good idea." Sabrina replied.

"And we'd best get outta here!" Lionel replied as he snapped his fingers and teleported them all out.

They went their separate ways. When they got back to the hotel, the video game was still going on, so they went to go to bed for the night. Atticus soon finished brushing his teeth as he looked over to Lionel, deciding they could bond a little as both guys and maybe trying to get along since they were both close with Cherry. Lionel was also brushing his teeth at the time, and glanced over curiously.

"So... Uh... We had quite a night out, huh?" Atticus smiled.

"Yeah..." Lionel replied as he spat into the sink.

"Ugh... I'm sorry we let those guys get away..." Atticus sighed. "I also didn't wanna kill them with my crystals."

"Yeah..." Lionel nodded. "So what were those about anyway?"

"The crystals?" Atticus replied. "Well... Sit down, this is kind of a long story... I just hope you don't freak out."

"Dude, I'm from the 5th dimension," Lionel replied. "Most stuff I see has desensitized me to that kinda thing. But fire away."

"Just making sure," Atticus smiled before looking grim and serious again. "Now, I know you don't get to go to Equestria as much as we do, but surely you remember King Sombra, right?"

"You're close: I've never BEEN to Equestria." Lionel replied.

"Well, I just thought maybe Cherry would tell you at some point..." Atticus said. "Anyway... A long time ago... When I was just born actually, my parents were so excited. I was just born, but... I was born premature. They were soon worried that their only son wasn't going to make it out alive... My sister was about to become a big sister... My parents finally had a son... It nearly looked like the end even though it had just begun with my life."

Lionel gulped at that, sweat beading on his forehead.

"They just didn't know what to do... Then suddenly, and without warning... There came King Sombra," Atticus continued. "He spoke to my parents... He told them that he could help them. They weren't sure about it, but soon let him help them, and he soon healed me, but he changed my DNA a little without them realizing it. There was a catch... I had to become his heir to The Crystal Empire in Equestria. He wanted to raise me someday, but that's a different story... He was planning on taking me with him later on in life so I could be his prince since he didn't have any children of his own, mostly because Princess Celestia broke his heart a long time ago. However, something happened that he didn't want to happen that kept me from fulfilling his wishes."

"You met Cherry and you two became best friends, and Sombra got pissy cuz her prescence was interfering with his plans?" Lionel asked.

"Exactly," Atticus replied. "The crystals do come out once in a while, mostly if I get really angry or upset."

"I see..." Lionel nodded. "So did you ever have an ultimate face-off to settle things once and for all between the both of you?"

"I'm afraid not, but I'm sure that's going to come eventually..." Atticus replied. "Sombra just wants to get rid of Cherry so I can 'focus' on ruling The Crystal Empire someday, which I never will! I will never forgive Uncle Sombra for everything he's ever done!"

"Hey..." Lionel replied. "Should that day come... I won't hesitate to fight by your side."

"Thanks, Lionel," Atticus said with a sharp sigh before smiling. "I would appreciate that."

"I wouldn't be much of a pal if I didn't help out one of my best friends," Lionel replied. "Besides, considering the multiverse is a huge place, and this is basically the fan fiction equivalent of the Kingdom Hearts series, Sombra will probably try to team up with Megatron."

"Hmm... I'm not fully sure about that, but we'll keep our eyes open," Atticus said out of determination. "Plus, pretty soon, Cherry and I will be celebrating something."

"Really? What is it?" Lionel asked. "I don't wanna upstage your thing, cuz I kinda had my own thing planned for this time."

"No, no, it's okay, you can help out," Atticus smiled. "It's almost March 29th."

"...Okay, and...?" Lionel asked.

"That was the day Cherry and I first became friends." Atticus beamed.

"Your friendaversary?" Lionel gasped. "Wow... And to think I'm planning to ask her... Well..."

"You wanna hook up to the next level, don't you?" Atticus asked knowingly.

"Ding-ding-ding, give the man a prize." Lionel smirked.

"Well, I could try to help you with that a little," Atticus said. "Cherry's like my sister. I know her pretty well."

"Huh... Really?" Lionel asked. "Thanks..."

"I try." Atticus replied as he soon left the bathroom once he was done.

* * *

Drell still seemed to be playing the video game as he didn't seem to notice anyone else was there. Lionel soon put his toothbrush away and came out of the restroom as well.

Atticus waved his hand in front of Drell's face and he seemed to be in another world. "I have a bad feeling about this..." he said to Lionel on the way to bed.

"You're not the only one," Lionel replied. "But hey, that game can only last so long. And he'll most likely get bored with it sometime soon."

"I hope so because he is starting to freak me out with his lack of blinking." Atticus whispered.

They soon went to go to sleep with the girls who were already in bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Eventually, the next morning rolled around, and Drell was still playing the video game as his eyes were now bloodshot, he had stubble on his face, and he had begun to reek of body odor.

"All in favor of going down to the lobby for breakfast?" Lionel asked.

"Aye!" The others agreed with no hesitation.

"Motion carried!" Lionel replied as he snapped his fingers and got them all dressed in a split second before they got up and headed out...but not before taking their room card with them.

"Mm..." Patch smiled. "Let's get some breakfast."

They all soon went through the line to get themselves something to eat as there was a breakfast buffet for hotel guests.

"I'm gonna get scrambled eggs and waffles!" Lionel beamed.

"Bacon! More bacon! Double the bacon!" Patch beamed.

"Dogs." Cherry smirked.

"I think I'll have eggs and waffles too." Sabrina smiled.

"Alright!" Lionel beamed. "And maybe I'll just put the eggs in a sandwich."

Cherry soon took some fried eggs with toast and bacon to make a sandwich out of and cut it in half, making the yolk drip out a bit which was just the way she liked it. Once everyone collected their breakfast, they sat down at the tables together.

Lionel tried to do the same thing with his eggs. "Hmm... Interesting..." he noted, scribbling it down on a notepad.

"I'm sorry I messed up last night with the Foot Clan, guys." Cherry frowned softly.

"Hey, it's fine..." Lionel replied after swallowing. "Those guys are ninjas. Being stealthy is their bread n' butter. Nobody can prepare for that!"

"You'll get there, Cherry," Atticus smiled. "You're already doing a lot better since we went to Japan with Mystery Inc and we helped against The Black Samurai. You had Chun-Li to help you out while I was with Ryu, then we met the other Street Fighters up close."

"Yeah... I guess..." Cherry said.

"And nobody said you had to do it alone," Sabrina replied. "We're in this together!"

Cherry gave a small smile to them before she ate her breakfast sandwich. Lionel had cleared his plate and was now going for his fourth helping.

"Big eater, isn't he?" Patch commented.

"He can be from what I've seen," Cherry said. "Not sure if more than Shaggy or Scooby though."

"I didn't have dinner last night." Lionel shrugged.

"That's a good point," Mo admitted. "We were rather busy last night."

"So I figured this oughta make up for it." Lionel replied as he ate several fistfuls of ketchup-cheese-and-egg-covered hot dogs in 3 bites.

Some of the other guests looked over before feeling disturbed by Lionel's eating habits.

"You have something to be saying?" Lionel asked in a strange accent. "Then be saying it to my face, not bottling it like sodas!"

Cherry snickered as that sounded kind of funny. Lionel eventually swallowed with a big gulp, and washed it down with citrus punch before heading back to the table.

"Last time I saw a crowd like that, it was when Shaggy and Scooby ate at the diner in Oakhaven." Atticus chuckled to himself.

"Ah... I read about that," Lionel nodded. "Well, I could go a little longer before going back to the room. We can head out for the day and find the Turtles. Maybe they have a plan."

"I sure hope so," Cherry said. "I'm a bit blocked into what we can do next."

"Don't worry, Cherry, I'm sure they know something." Patch comforted the perky goth.

"Yeah, so let's go before someone reports the smell coming from our room." Mo added.

They soon finished up breakfast and left to start their day which was another day with the Ninja Turtles.

"Let's go find April," Lionel suggested. "She's bound to know where they are."

"Yeah, April." Sabrina agreed.

* * *

They soon began to look for the woman who was now their newest ally. The first place they checked was her apartment building, but when they got there, it looked like the Ninja Turtles were starting to move out.

"Looks like it's moving day for you guys, huh?" Lionel asked.

"Yep!" Mike replied as he took down his poster. "We'll find a home soon, Paulina, and then it'll be just you and me."

"It feels... So soon..." Sabrina commented.

"Well, people were getting suspicious," Don replied. "And even though Mike's sad, he knows it's time to move on."

"Now, look, we've all talked about it," Leonardo said to April on the way downstairs with her following him. "We've decided to do it, and that's all there is to it."

"But I don't understand," April replied. "You guys haven't even found a new place to live yet."

"Well... We're bound to find SOMEWHERE nice down there," Mike replied, trying to cover his sadness. "Not like we'll be gone forever..."

"Dude, are you gonna cry?" Cherry asked.

"No, you're crying!" Mike told her.

"Hey, lay off," Lionel replied. "Besides, you might as well fess up now, cuz you probably won't get another chance in this movie."

"No, no, it's fine, we gotta go." Mike said as he walked off.

"Oh, yeah, he's in total denial of his feelings." Patch said before scratching behind his ear.

"Alas, poor Michelangelo," Lionel sighed. "If only April knew how you felt about her..."

"Eventually, I'm sure." Cherry replied.

"I suppose you're right." Lionel shrugged.

"Come on, guys," Atticus said to the Turtles. "Maybe we can talk about this."

"Face it, we made up our minds-" Raph replied before they all heard a knock on the door.

The others looked to each other before looking to the door, wondering who that could possibly be.

"Pizza!" A voice called out between the knocking.

The Turtles looked panicked and went to hide so they wouldn't be seen from whoever was at the door. The group looked at each other as April opened the door.

"Hey, it's that kid." Cherry pointed out.

"Uh..." April blinked as she got the door.

"What?" Keno replied.

"I didn't order any pizza." April said to him.

"Oh, I know, but the guy in 313 did, and now he doesn't seem to be there." Keno said on his way inside the room.

"Really? You don't say..." Lionel muttered under his breath.

"I figured since Miss O'Neil orders so much anyway, that, you know, maybe she-" Keno said as he put some pizza boxes down before seeing a pair of nun-chucks and picked them up. "Where'd these come from?"

"Those... Are mine... Yeah!" April smiled nervously. "I like to do a little chucking every now and then."

Michelangelo sighed and face-palmed to that from behind the couch.

"Look, don't worry about it," April replied. "Lemme just get my wallet and pay for the pizza."

Keno looked to her until he saw green feet tapping behind a stand.

"Whoa!" Cherry jumped over in front of the stand with a sheepish smile. "Just felt like dancing... Heh... La-la-la-laaa~" she then began to dance as awkward as Ashlee Simpson on Saturday Night Live.

Keno shot an aside glance, before shrugging. "Well... One more thing before I go..." he replied, before he stomped down hard on Raph's foot.

"YOWWWWW!" Raphael howled in agony as he fell out of hiding, clutching his foot.

"You guys!" Keno exclaimed as the Turtles ended up revealing themselves.

"Can I hurt him, PLEASE? JUST ONCE!" Raph growled as he clutched his squashed foot in pain.

Master Splinter soon came up behind Keno and grabbed his shoulder. "I think you'd better sit down." He then suggested.

"Yeah, good idea." Patch agreed.

Keno looked between the two of them and soon passed out from the excitement.

"Oh, great. A fainter." Cherry muttered.

"Wasn't it like this the first time April met the Turtles?" Lionel asked.

* * *

Eventually, after Keno regained consciousness, Splinter managed to get him to chill out so he could explain their backstory. It was pouring down rain outside, and they all sat down together to settle down Keno.

"And with an old Renaissance art book, I found in a storm drain, I gave them all names," Master Splinter told Keno in conclusion. "Leonardo... Donatello... Michelangelo... and Raphael." he explained.

"And all the good ones end in 'O'!" Michelangelo added.

"I used to not be able to tell them apart," Cherry said. "Except Raphael being red... That's just something I always knew."

"That's mostly cuz they used the same character model for all of them until the 2012 series." Lionel explained.

"Michelangelo?" Master Splinter called.

"Yeah?" Mike replied.

"Go!" Master Splinter told him.

The turtle soon looked over and went by the stairs to start doing some flips.

"I can't believe every time I-Basically, what you're telling me is you guys were all slimed!" Keno said out of shock and excitement.

"It wasn't slime. It was ooze," Raphael told him. And there's more of it out there."

"Yeah." Donatello nodded in agreement.

"And those ninjas got the last canister!" Lionel added.

"Because I'm so clumsy." Cherry pouted slightly.

"No, cuz they surprised you!" Lionel replied. "You had no chance to know that Tatsu guy was behind you!"

"Cherry, you're not clumsy," Patch said. "Sure, you kinda drop stuff... Get in trouble... A little slow... But... We still love you."

"Yeah, like Sabrina said, we got your back," Lionel added. "Especially against that Sombra geek!"

Atticus grinned sheepishly. "I thought maybe you would've told him about Uncle Sombra."

"Oh, Atticus, I know how much he bothers you... I couldn't do that to you if you didn't want me to," Cherry said softly. "You're my friend... My brother... I love you..."

"...Are you really Cherry?" Atticus asked almost suspiciously.

"Jerk." Cherry said.

"There it is." Atticus smiled to that.

"Like I said, we got your back and won't hesitate to fight by your side!" Lionel nodded.

"So, are you guys the Turtles' allies or something?" Keno asked Atticus, Cherry, Lionel, Mo, Patch, and Sabrina.

"Yeah, pretty much." Lionel replied.

"Eh, more or less." Patch smiled.

"How do you do that?" Keno asked.

"Uh, what?" Patch asked.

"That... That talking thing... How do you do that?" Keno asked.

"Oh, uh, same way you did I guess," Patch shrugged. "Mama. Daddy. Kibble."

"Magic." Lionel shrugged.

"It's that Puppy Power thing," Cherry said. "No, not Scrappy's Puppy Power."

"She's right," Atticus added. "It's, um, a Pound Puppy thing."

"Yes," Patch smiled. "That, and like Salem, I'm now a familiar so I can help Atticus with his magic."

"Magic, huh?" Keno replied.

"Yup..." Lionel replied as he concentrated and summoned a ball of energy in his hand. "Like mine!"

"Whoa..." Keno blinked as he felt a bit shocked and amazed. "I didn't think there was such a thing."

"You'd be surprised." Cherry commented.

"So, uh, what's this about ooze then?" Keno then asked.

"Well, there's more out there," Lionel replied. "See there's this secret ninja group called The Foot."

"Oh, yeah, the Foot." Keno replied.

"You hear of 'em?" Cherry asked.

"Yeah, well, the word is out that these guys are looking for anybody they can find with martial arts talent, especially teenagers." Keno explained what he knew.

"Ah... The Foot did have a habit of recruiting teens to their group." Lionel nodded.

"Looks like it was one they couldn't drop." Sabrina replied.

"Hey, and if I let myself get recruited, guess what that might lead us to?" Keno soon piped up.

"Hey, no way, Keno," Leonardo said as he patted the boy on his head. "Forget about it."

"He's right, it's too dangerous," Lionel replied. "You barely handled yourself against those thugs at the mall, so how ya gonna handle a bunch of well-trained ninjas, not to mention two mutant thugs!"

"Believe me, I really hate to say this, but the kid's got a-" Raphael spoke up about Keno.

"No!" Splinter replied.

"Why not?" Raphael asked.

"Too dangerous." Splinter told him.

"But I thought we-" Raphael frowned.

"No!" Splinter continued.

"Looks like it's out of our hands." Atticus shrugged.

Mike was still seen doing some of his warm-ups as Raphael stormed off.

"I think you can stop now." Cherry said to the orange-banded turtle.

"Phew..." Mike sighed as he came to a stop.

"So, it looks like we have our own little Karate Kid." Cherry smirked to Keno.

"More like our Next Karate Kid." Lionel added.

"All right, we better get ready to move out if we wanna make any progress tonight." Patch suggested.

"Okay!" The group nodded.

"Get your coats, it's pouring out there," Cherry said. "Should we get Drell?"

"If you want, but you know how he gets if we disturb him unless we really need his help." Atticus rolled his eyes.

"Like I said, I reckon he's still playing that video game," Lionel replied. "But we can at least leave him a note."

"Yeah... Let's leave a note..." Atticus said.

"Dear Jerk..." Cherry began. "Mm... Nah, too sentimental with Atticus."

"She calls you a jerk a lot." Mo commented.

"Yeah..." Atticus rolled his eyes. "I know she doesn't mean it though."

"Good to know," Lionel replied. "I'll try: Hey, Drell..."

Cherry soon began to write a note.

"...And we'll probably be back in a few hours." Lionel finished.

Cherry soon finished the note. Atticus and Cherry played Rock-Paper-Scissors on who would deliver the note.

"Rats... It's always me..." Cherry groaned before teleporting back to the hotel briefly with the note to drop it off. Eventually, she returned, short one note.

"See? No harm, no foul!" Atticus replied. "Besides, might be me next time!"

"Guess I'm just lucky he's hooked on a video game." Cherry said as she put on a pair of boots.

"Yup," Lionel nodded. "Now... Let's move 'em out!"

* * *

Everyone soon went outside, and of course, April joined them.

"Man, it's really coming down out there," Cherry said. "Like that time with Rock-A-Doodle."

Lionel conjured an umbrella and held it over the both of them. "I've got it covered." he replied calmly.

There was light splashing.

"Spot, cut it out!" Cherry scolded.

"I can't help it," Patch smiled as he hopped around. "I love puddles!"

"Well, so do I, but we're already wet enough without the splashing!" Lionel added, before a car drove by and splashed him with water, leaving him fuming with a silent rage.

"Hey, that didn't happen to me!" Cherry chuckled. "My luck is beginning to turn."

The others gave her a look.

"Okay, not a good time for that..." Cherry then said nervously.

"You two-bit BASTARD!" Lionel fumed. "I hope your car gets towed and your license gets confiscated! That's my punishment for being nice!"

Cherry soon came to help dry Lionel off before they went after April.

Lionel grumbled angrily to himself as he got some of the boxes out of the apartment. "Asswipe... Who's he think he is?" he muttered.

"I'm sorry... This is the big city though..." Cherry said. "Not everyone can be friendly like on Sesame Street."

"You wanna go?" Atticus smirked playfully.

"Maybe I'll take my niece there fora visit." Cherry smirked back.

"I know that," Lionel replied. "Because the city is full of bad-tempered assholes. Also, would that last statement about your niece kinda sorta make me an uncle halfway?"

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind," Cherry gave a small smile. "She's such a little sweetheart."

"I'm sure," Lionel smiled. "Sides, you never had a reason to lie to me before!"

Atticus and Mo hid small smirks to each other. They soon crossed the street and had the turtles follow them.

"Goodbye..." Cherry frowned softly to the Ninja Turtles.

"This ain't goodbye, dudes and dudettes," Michelangelo replied. "It's just... See you around."

"Yeah, I guess." Cherry said.

"Cherry, are you crying?" Sabrina asked.

"No... I just have raindrops on my glasses is all." Cherry defended.

"Hey, you heard Mike," Lionel replied. "We're gonna see 'em again. I promise."

"I'm not crying though." Cherry said.

The turtles soon began to leave while April and the others watched them.

"The lives of two people don't amount to a hill of beans in this crazy world," Raphael told April as he found an old fedora. "That's why you're gettin' on that plane. Maybe not today, maybe not to-"

"Will you knock that off?!" Cherry rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. Humphrey Bogart, you are not." Lionel smirked.

"Well... So long, April. Feel free to drop by once we're moved in." Mike remarked calmly.

"Ah, you guys are no fun." Raphael laughed on his way down.

"See you guys later." Atticus said as he began to close the hatch once all four of them were down there.

"Well, there they go..." Lionel sighed.

"Come on, you guys, we better get inside before we catch cold." April said as she went to cross the street.

The others nodded, and headed indoors to get out of the rain. They soon went back to the hotel.

* * *

"That's it, I'm unplugging that thing." Cherry said, going to the game console. And as she unplugged it, Drell kept on playing since he was powering it with his magical energy. "Ha!" Cherry smirked.

"Uh, Cherry?" Atticus asked.

"Huh?" Cherry replied before looking. "What...?" she then muttered. "Ugh..."

Lionel just discarded his wet clothes and flopped onto the bed. "At least the hotel people cleaned him..." he commented.

"Is it Christmas yet?" Cherry asked, feeling exhausted.

"Give it a few more months..." Lionel replied, glancing at a small felt-covered box on his dresser, as Cherry noticed him pocketing it.

"Mm..." Cherry hummed quietly in thought. "Palm, ditch, steal, load, simulation, misdirection, and switch..."

"No more magic shows for you." Mo teased as she overheard that.

Cherry looked to her before glancing back to the small box.

"Huh?" Lionel asked. "What is it?"

Patch pointed to Lionel's special box to gesture to him. Cherry was about to go to the box to see what it was.

Lionel quickly stuffed it into his pocket. "That's a surprise for later," he explained hastily. "For the perfect moment..."

"But...?" Cherry blinked.

"Hey! Hi! Look at me!" Patch said, trying to distract her as he stood on his hind legs and began to dance around her.

"Quit standing on your hind legs like that!" Cherry whined. "You know it freaks me out!"

"Hey, like I said, you'll find out what it is later," Lionel replied. "It's not like anybody could somehow go into my head and find out what was inside the box there."

Cherry smirked as she looked like she was going to do that.

"Cherry, you know Drell would kill you if you did that without a good reason." Atticus warned.

"Drell's not here." Cherry smirked.

Drell continued grumbling as he played the video game.

"Well, he's not here mentally..." Mo replied. "So I guess that's technically an okay."

"Cherry... No." Atticus said.

"You're not the boss of me, Atticus Fudo." Cherry retorted.

"I am nine months, one year, and 273.75 days older than you." Atticus reminded.

"...Fine, I'll leave Lionel alone." Cherry then said.

"Well, if that's nothing else, I'm going to sleep," Lionel stated. "I'll shower tomorrow morning."

"It's been a long day for us all..." Patch yawned before going to the foot of Atticus's bed. "Night."

Everyone else soon went to get some sleep that night. Lionel, needless to say, slept like a rock, while in the Dream Realm, he was making sure everything was perfect for tomorrow.

* * *

Princess Luna soon walked up to go and see Lionel.

"Eh? Oh, hey Luna. Didn't expect to see you while I was prepping for something I intend to do that's super-important." Lionel replied.

"I just thought I'd see what's going on to see how Cherry's training was going after I've taken care of the Equestrian Dream Realm," Princess Luna said to him. "I'm sorry, am I disturbing you?"

"Nah, it's fine, I'm almost done preparing," Lionel replied. "And the ring is in my... Backpack. Got it."

"So nice," Princess Luna smiled before sighing. "I remember when my sister felt she was in love."

"Ah, yes... I learned about that..." Lionel replied.

"I've never really been in love myself to be honest," Princess Luna said. "I guess I never found the right stallion or colt."

"Give it time," Lionel replied. "You gotta be persistent."

"I suppose so," Princess Luna smiled. "I'm happy for you though to attempt to take the next step."

"Thanks," Lionel replied. "I hope she doesn't find out until I'm ready, though..."

And yet neither of them noticed Cherry discreetly listening in at the moment.

"I hope so too," Princess Luna agreed with Lionel. "She's gonna feel like a princess... Probably. Whatever it's like whenever Cherry is happy."

"Hey, if she's happy, then I'm happy... Even when it's at my expense. Really brightens my day when she laughs at something-lets me know I'm doing things right," Lionel replied. "She's the best thing that ever happened to me."

Cherry's eyes seemed to sparkle as hearing those words seemed to make her day.

"That's why one of these days, I intend to propose to her," Lionel continued. "I just need the right moment to do it."

Cherry let out a small gasp, falling behind the wall she peeked out from, landing on her knees.

"It will truly be a tale as old as time." Princess Luna smiled.

"Or at least as old as... Something." Lionel shrugged.

Princess Luna giggled. "Cherry's favorite fairy tale is Beauty and the Beast."

"Oh, yeah..." Lionel smiled. "I remember that from our Christmas at the House of Mouse. It was... Nice."

"Cherry has led quite an excitable life, and I suppose you're going to make it even better." Princess Luna smiled back.

"Aw... Thanks." Lionel beamed.

"Oh, my gosh, oh, my gosh, oh, my gosh~" Cherry whispered to herself.

"Well, all I need is to decide WHEN to propose, and I'll be all set." Lionel explained.

"Hmm... That is a doozy," Princess Luna said. "You want her in a really good mood. I'd suggest maybe in the Fall. That's her favorite season."

"Good point," Lionel noted. "That would be a good time to marry her."

Princess Luna smiled to Lionel out of support and comfort.

"Well, I'm feeling hungry, so I'm gonna go down and get something to eat," Lionel decided. "See you later."

"You have fun now." Princess Luna smiled and waved her hoof to him.

Cherry yelped and went to hide in a dream door behind her so Lionel wouldn't see her. Lionel glanced around curiously, before shrugging and steering his physical body in the real world to the hotel kitchen to get food. Cherry poked her head out of the dream door as he was suddenly gone and soon wandered out before bumping into the alicorn princess of the night.

"Were you eavesdropping?" Princess Luna asked.

"Luna... It's me..." Cherry smiled bashfully. "I would never do such a thing."

Luna rolled her eyes. "Sure..." she replied. "Anyway, I have other dreams to monitor. And by the way... Congratulations."

"Um... Thanks, Luna!" Cherry smiled before letting her go as she came out of the dream door.

Luna smiled to her and soon walked down the hallway while Cherry walked the other way.

Lionel soon finished up his snack in the real world and piloted his body back into bed. Eventually, after a long night of bed rest, the others welcomed the next morning.

* * *

The group let out a yawn as they woke up. Drell, meanwhile, was lying face-down on the floor and sleeping like a rock. The others came to see him, wondering whether to wake him or not.

"I think he's cured from video game fever..." Cherry said, poking Drell with a stick to see if he was still alive.

Drell let out a semi-loud snore at that.

"Well, he's useless," Cherry told the others. "Better go on without him."

"At least he's getting his sleep." Lionel replied.

They soon went to leave the room as Drell was knocked out and there was a note stuck to his glasses now since the others couldn't wake him, and they had to go and check on things in the city.

"So, what's today's plans?" Lionel asked.

"We should probably keep an eye on Keno," Atticus suggested. "He might get into trouble."

"Considering yesterday, I doubt he'll be too content to take this lying down." Mo replied.

"I can believe that." Atticus agreed with Mo.

"He seems like the impetuous type," Lionel replied. "So we're gonna have to bail him out of whatever trouble he gets into."

Patch sniffed around for Keno as they walked down the street.

"Picking up anything?" Atticus asked.

"The wrong crowd, I'm afraid." Patch frowned in concern.

"Anything specific, dude?" Lionel asked.

"Seems like a bunch of bad boy types," Patch replied as he sniffed around. "Reminds me of Mooch back on the farm whenever I come to visit. He hangs out with my brothers Whizzer and Dipstick."

"I bet I can guess why they call 'im Whizzer, and it has nothing to do with speed," Lionel remarked. "Lead the way, bro!"

"Ooh, trust me..." Patch rolled his eyes a bit as he led the way for all of them. "Whizzer could never keep control of himself no matter how hard Roger and Anita trained him."

"With a moniker like that, I can see why." Lionel replied.


	6. Chapter 6

They all soon followed Patch as Keno was seen looking around and seemed to come by a group of guys in leather jackets.

"Oh... Keno, no..." Cherry shook her head to that. "Don't tell me he's rebelling on us already!"

"He's about to do something seriously stupid, is what he's doing," Lionel replied. "And we have to stop him!"

"All right, guys, time for a friendly intervention." Mo said.

"Oh, finally! I'll start," Cherry replied. "Mo, you need a bath. Patch, you need to stop standing on your hind legs. Atticus, you-"

"Not _that_ kind of intervention!" Atticus glared.

"...Oh." Cherry replied.

"For Keno, Einstein." Patch retorted.

Cherry just stuck her tongue out as her own retort.

"Are you six years old?" Patch rolled his eyes to that.

"Come on, let's go before that kid does something stupid like smoking or drinking and we have to lecture him Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue Style." Cherry said.

And so they followed after Keno.

"Huh?" Keno asked. "What're you guys doing here?"

"What? You don't think we could be rebels too?" Cherry smirked. "...Sabrina, maybe not, but us for sure."

"Hey!" Sabrina glared to that.

"You don't get it," Keno explained. "Raph sent me undercover to infiltrate the Foot and figure out their plan for the Mutagen!"

"Oh..." Cherry said before looking over. "Uh, bad Patch! You made us think he was in trouble!"

"Don't you guys have anything better to do?" Keno rolled his eyes at them.

"Not really!" Lionel replied.

"As long as we're taken somewhere, we have to stay until we're told to go," Cherry said. "Apparently it's one of the many rules... That... Long... Painful... Extensive... Rule book..."

"What she said." Atticus replied.

"Hm... All right... Well, you better get out of here before you guys get in trouble too," Keno said to them before smirking. "I work alone."

Lionel rolled his eyes. "I've heard THAT line plenty of times before." he remarked.

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing," Keno said. "You better get out of here."

"If you're gonna infiltrate the Foot Clan, then we are too." Sabrina said, trying to sound brave.

"Yeah! Unlike you, we have more fighting experience!" Lionel added.

"Hm... Well, fine, you can come too, but you better not blow my cover." Keno replied.

"Hey, Keno, you're an adventure ally now, not like we'd ever do that." Cherry gave a small smirk.

"What she said!" Lionel nodded.

"All right..." Keno said before looking down to Patch. "Uh... Do you think Shredder will buy it that a dog would be joining forces with him?"

"If it helps, I have a human form." Patch suggested.

"Alright then, lycan-bro-pe!" Lionel replied. "Show it to us! But do we gotta get you clothes after you transform?"

"No, don't worry, I'll take care of that." Patch smiled.

"Go ahead, Spot," Cherry said. "This form, I don't mind."

Patch nodded and he soon closed his eyes before glowing and he soon transformed into a human boy with light tan skin and silky black hair, wearing black and gray clothes a lot like what Keno had on right now.

"Sweet!" Lionel exclaimed.

"Yeah," Patch smiled, putting his hands in his pockets. "We cool now, Keno?"

"I... I... Uh... Let's just go..." Keno said, a bit in shock from what he just saw.

"Yeah, let's," Lionel replied. "But the rest of us gotta look tough, so those Foot freaks don't recognize us." he snapped his fingers, making them look more punkish.

"Duuuuude..." Cherry said, trying to sound like the 1990's. "Mondo... Tubular... Radical... Schwing!"

"Oh, boy..." Mo sighed and rolled her eyes to that.

Lionel smiled. "It's a start," he replied before making his voice sound deeper. "Now let's get in dere an' wreak some havoc, youse mugs!"

The others rolled their eyes, but they soon went with Keno and the others until Raphael came out to see Keno.

"Save it, Raph," Lionel replied. "Keno gave us the 4-1-1, so we're here to make sure he doesn't get his cover blown! Also, guys, maybe dial it back with the 90's dialogue so nobody gets suspicious?"

"Sorry, Lionel, it felt natural." Cherry said.

"It's fine, but some of those other guys might not be as nice as I was just now." Lionel replied.

"You dudes be careful now," Raphael told them. "Keep an eye on Keno."

"Don't worry, we will." Atticus agreed to that.

"Will do," Lionel nodded. "But if he gets himself caught, that's on HIM."

"See ya later then!" Raphael told them.

* * *

They soon walked off after Keno and the other group who wanted to join the Foot Clan.

"Okay, Cherry, we might have to fight, so think of those times with Luna from Mortal Kombat and when you met Chun-Li in Japan." Atticus advised his best friend.

"Um, okay." Cherry replied.

"Atta girl!" Lionel nodded. "So let's try not to impress 'em TOO much!"

"I'm just more of a verbal fighter than a physical fighter." Cherry smiled bashfully.

"Still, that's fine by me." Lionel replied, giving her a brief hug.

Cherry looked to him, taking a deep breath as they followed the others on the inside.

* * *

And so, began an initiation as the members stood together while two would fight in the center to be deemed worthy of being apart of The Foot Clan.

Lionel took a few glances around. "Hmm... Looks pretty kickass..."

"It's about what I expected." Sabrina said.

"Oh, yeah! Let's do this!" A young girl smiled as she seemed to be in the group.

"That girl looks a bit too young to be in here." Sabrina commented.

"Hey, I may be young, but I'm very strong and tough." The girl said once she heard them talking about her.

"If ya say so, dudette." Lionel shrugged.

"Oh, yeah? You wanna try to take me on at Section 13?" The girl smirked to them.

"Alright, why not? Good chance to test your mettle." Lionel replied.

"Yep!" The girl said.

"...What's your name, kid?" Cherry asked.

"I'm Jade." The girl said.

"K, nice to meet you, Jade," Lionel replied. "Name's Lion-El, and these are my teammates."

"Lion-El... Subtle..." Cherry whispered with a small smirk.

"Hey, I try," Lionel shrugged. "It's cuz I'm fast, fierce, and when I strike, I roar!"

Jade let out a small chuckle to that. Cherry looked around a bit while everyone else watched the fight or got ready to fight.

Lionel cracked his knuckles. "Now remember, this is just to gauge your power." he explained.

"I'm sure I'll be fine here for a bit," Mo said. "I've been fighting nearly all my life just to stay alive on the streets."

"Good, use that training." Lionel replied as he began squaring up against Jade.

"All right, let's see what you can do," Jade smirked. "I've seen a lot since I started living with Uncle Jackie."

"A niece, huh?" Lionel asked. "Well, okay then. Let's rumble!"

"Yeah!" Jade smirked once she got ready, taking off her sweatshirt, hanging it up on a hanger and soon jumped in the air before extending her leg to kick Lionel.

Lionel quickly caught her leg before spinning her back in mid-air.

"Wah!" Jade yelped as she didn't expect that, but soon fell back, and landed gently on her feet as she smirked to him. "Hey, that wasn't too bad."

"Thanks," Lionel nodded. "You're no slouch yourself!"

Jade giggled before smirking and ran towards him, doing some flips. Lionel ducked and dodged Jade's assault, before leaping out of the way like a frog.

"Hmph!" Jade pouted a bit to that.

"Don't get discouraged!" Lionel replied. "You're still plenty tough, and I guess I had fun!"

"You weren't too bad yourself," Jade smiled. "Pretty cool to fight someone."

"You're not so bad for a kid." Sabrina smiled back.

"You wanna be next, Blondie?" Jade smirked to her.

"Whoa there, firecracker; don't be so quick to blow up just yet," Lionel replied. "Hey...that's a great codename for you: Firecracker!"

"Firecracker?" Jade asked before chuckling. "Yeah! That sounds cool."

"Alright then, Firecracker it is!" Lionel gave a thumbs-up.

Jade smiled to that.

Cherry wandered around by herself, looking around while everyone else was in the fighting arena. "I feel like I'm in a Jackie Chan movie or something." she said to herself as she explored.

Lionel cracked his knuckles and got ready for the next brawl. Atticus jumped down in front of Lionel with a smirk.

"I'm ready to rumble!" Lionel replied.

"All right," Atticus smirked before bowing. "I must warn you, I was trained by Ryu when we went to Japan."

"I know about him," Lionel replied. "I played the arcade version of Street Fighter a few times."

"I've also met him when we went to Japan with Scooby-Doo and the gang," Atticus smiled. "Speaking of which, you should come with us next time we see them."

"Hmm... Okay." Lionel replied.

* * *

The Foot Ninja began gathering around nearby. Cherry continued to sneak along to look out for anything suspicious. From nearby, the sounds of growling and snarling were heard from inside a large wooden shed. Cherry came to examine it, she took a deep breath with a gulp and soon went to explore it, but kept outside as it sounded dangerous.

"Oh, boy! These new pals are gonna turn them toitles into hamboigers!" Bebop chuckled as he and Rocksteady walked by.

"Yeah, and I bet they know how to make serious trouble!" Rocksteady added.

Cherry soon hid away before glaring. "Those jerks..." She then growled quietly towards the two.

Keno eventually came outside before he saw that Raphael wanted to talk with him.

"What's up, Raph?" Keno asked while Lionel and Atticus were sparring.

"Come on." Raphael told him.

Keno looked around while following the turtle who was hiding from the other members.

"Okay," Raphael then said. "Looks like this is the place."

"Yeah, looks like it." Keno agreed.

The others walked by Keno as he came to talk with Raphael with no one else knowing about it. Cherry walked by herself before Lionel soon fell on top of her after being flung out of the arena from Atticus and they both fell on the ground.

"Oh, sorry." Lionel replied before pulling her to her feet.

"Disney sequels... Are overrated..." Cherry babbled as she sounded dizzy at first.

"Some more than others," Lionel replied as he dusted her off. "You okay, and what did you find out?"

Cherry soon shook her head a bit and focused again. "Lionel!" she then said. "I saw Bebop and Rocksteady!"

"Pork-Lips and Horn-Head?" Lionel asked. "That IS suspicious. What could those bozos be up to?"

"I'm not sure, but it's definitely no good," Cherry glared. "I was trying to see if I could maybe overhear a plan to tell you guys so we could do something about it later."

"Clever..." Lionel nodded. "But I think Raph is in trouble."

"When _isn't_ Raphael in trouble?" Cherry rolled her eyes.

"I mean, those ninjas busted him!" Lionel explained.

"Oh..." Cherry said before her eyes widened. "Ohh!"

"Exactly!" Lionel replied.

Atticus soon came out to see Lionel.

"Atticus..." Cherry said.

"There you are," Atticus said to Lionel. "I was worried I sent you flying into space or something, but you weren't there. I checked."

"Look, guys, Cherry saw Bebop and Rocksteady talking about some kind of secret plan," Lionel explained. "And Raphael just got surrounded by those ninjas!"

"What?!" Atticus replied. "Are you sure?"

"Uh-huh! Uh-huh!" Cherry said. "We gotta do something!"

"My sentiments exactly!" Lionel agreed. "Let's grab Mo and Patch and go!"

"Come on then!" Atticus said. "Hurry!"

* * *

So the group nodded and ran to get Mo and Patch. Sabrina yelped as Jade managed to beat her in a little fight they had.

"Brina, come on, we gotta go." Cherry told the teenage witch.

"Raph is in trouble, so we best get moving!" Lionel added. "Get Mo and Patch and let's go!"

Sabrina soon stood up and straightened out her back as she came to get Mo and Patch.

"Emergency, you guys!" Cherry called out to their group. "Emergency! Alarm!"

"Huh? What's going on?" asked Mo.

"Raphael's in trouble!" Cherry said. "Friendship Emergency!"

"But we have to get out of here, so we can warn the others!" Lionel replied.

The group soon met up together and they then went to help out Raphael as he was surrounded.

"Hey, guys!" Raphael called out to them.

"Hey, Raph." Lionel replied.

"I thought I told you guys to get going!" Raph exclaimed.

"No way, we're helping you out!" Atticus said. "That's what friends are for!"

"I can do it, you don't gotta worry about me!" Raphael said as he fought some of the enemy ninjas by himself.

"Dude, you are clearly being swarmed!" Lionel replied.

"I told ya, I'm fine!" Raphael replied.

"Ugh... He was always the arrogant one..." Cherry sighed to him.

"Come on, guys, let's go." Atticus said.

"...Yeah..." Cherry smirked. "I am not gonna get hurt this time."

"And I'm good with that," Lionel replied as he put Cherry onto his back. "Hold on tight!"

Cherry's eyes widened from that, but she soon settled herself. "Let's go!"

The ninjas soon came for the group only to get beaten themselves.

"This is my street fury!" Mo glared as she fought on her own.

"And these are some seriously crowded Streets of Rage!" Lionel added.

Patch couldn't help but growl with the dog within him as he fought some of the ninjas and even bit some of them.

"I think that kid just bit me!" One of the ninjas complained.

"Maybe, maybe not!" Patch replied as Lionel took out a smoke grenade.

"We gonna make a smoke out exit like in magic shows?" Cherry asked Lionel.

"Oh, big time. See how YOU losers like it," Lionel replied. "NINJA VANISH!" he threw down the grenade, which exploded and let out a cloud of smoke.

The ninjas coughed from the smoke and soon looked over.

"They're gone!" One of the ninjas cried out.

"No duh, Sherlock Einstein!" Rocksteady replied.

"I wonder where they went?" Bebop commented.

"Who knows?" Tatsu remarked. "It isn't important anyway..."

"I just hope HE doesn't get too disappointed." Bebop whispered so a certain someone wouldn't hear them.

"Not to mention Krang's gonna be pissed, too." Rocksteady added.

Two being seemed to overhear them from behind them.

* * *

Cherry soon came off of Lionel's back once they appeared where he wanted them to after using his grenade to save their lives.

"Well... We got outta that pretty easily, but Raph is in trouble," Lionel sighed. "We need to find the other Turtles!"

"I think I might know who could probably tell us." Keno said as he made way to April's apartment.

"Right. Good thinking." Lionel nodded.

They soon came over to Keno's apartment building and rang the buzzer.

"Come on, April, open up!" Cherry cried out.

"I guess she isn't home." Sabrina guessed.

At that moment, April returned from grocery shopping.

"Oh, April, there you are." Cherry said in relief.

"April, where are they?!" Keno cried out to her.

"What? Where are who?" April asked in surprise.

"Keno, maybe you should explain slowly, and from the beginning." Lionel suggested.

"What's going on, you guys?" April asked them all.

"We gotta tell the guys! They got him!" Keno frowned.

"Who?" April asked. "Who's got him?"

"Long story short, Raph got nabbed by the Foot Clan." Atticus explained.

"What?!" April gasped.

"We saw them," Cherry gave a small frown. "He's gone, April."

"They took him," Lionel added. "We have to get the other Turtles!"

"Oh, uh, I don't know if I can really help..." April frowned.

"April, you gotta help us help Raphael!" Patch begged.

"We need to find the Turtles!" Lionel added. "Please!"

"...I'm not sure what _I_ can do, but I'll help you guys," April soon said. "No matter what it takes."

"That's all we ask." Lionel replied calmly.

"All right... I'll try my best." April said.

"Why didn't Raph come with us though?" Patch asked Lionel.

"He knew something was up, so he must've wanted to stay and try to find out for himself." Lionel explained.

"Ugh... That boy..." Patch groaned and shook his head.

"Well, you know Raphael: he's the plucky, impetuous type." Lionel shrugged.

"At least I don't cause trouble." Cherry replied.

"Well, it's less than him, so I'll give you THAT." Atticus shrugged.

"What?!" Cherry glared slightly.

"Come on, we better find the other Turtles, I'm not sure where they are, but it can't be too hard to find them, right?" April said to the others.

"Sure. After all, how big can Manhattan's sewers be?" Lionel replied sarcastically.

And so, they went off to look for the Ninja Turtles, but who knew how long it would take?


	7. Chapter 7

Surprisingly, it took less time than they thought.

"That wasn't so bad, now was it?" Patch smiled to the others.

Lionel shrugged as they entered the old subway station. "Guess not..."

"Okay, guys, I think I'm ready this time..." Sabrina said. "It can't be too hard if it's all of us against that ninja group, right?"

"Especially with the Turtles on our side!" Atticus added.

"All right... I guess it's time to go now..." Cherry said before taking a deep breath and an exhale. "I mean... What could happen? It's not like the Shredder will be back or whatever. He's gone."

"I dunno..." Lionel replied. "If Bebop and Rocksteady were there, I doubt Tatsu is running things by himself. He has to be taking orders from somebody."

"You don't think it could be Uncle Sombra, do you?" Atticus's eyes widened.

"Maybe," Lionel shrugged. "But did you hear those two mutant morons mention anybody else?"

"Cherry, did you?" Atticus asked.

"Uh, I don't think so," Cherry shook her head with a shrug. "I have a bad feeling at the pit of my stomach, but I'm not sure if it's bad vibes or too much pizza."

"Maybe a little of both," Lionel replied as his fingers began to glow. "Still, might as well bring the Star Saber with me just in case. I'm gonna go Samurai Jack style on that diabolical fool!"

Atticus agreed and soon brought out his Sword of Friendship.

"Okay, then... We're **_ALL_ GOING!**" Lionel exclaimed triumphantly.

They then moved on out to help out the Ninja Turtles.

Nearly all of them were brave, but some of them were scared.

"Keep on your guard, everybody," Lionel explained. "those Foot ninja could be anywhere, so watch yourselves!"

"Don't be scared... Don't be scared..." Cherry coached herself.

"Atta girl!" Lionel whispered back.

They continued staying quiet as they snuck through the junkyard to find Raph's location.

* * *

Patch sniffed around just to be sure he could track down the turtle.

"Freeze..." Atticus told them all.

They soon stopped and they found two ninjas walking around like they were on guard duty. Lionel snapped his fingers to make them all invisible so they could sneak past.

"Gross... I can see inside my eyelids..." Cherry muttered.

"Shh! Cherry, keep it down!" Atticus whispered loudly.

"Besides, it only makes us invisible to everyone ELSE." Lionel replied.

The ninjas looked around, walking off as they thought they heard something.

"Phew... They're going the other way." Mo said in relief to that.

"Lucky us." Lionel muttered as the Turtles snuck in to free Raph, who was all tied up.

"Mike... Donny... Leo... They were here?!" Cherry's eyes widened.

"Wel, of course they were," Lionel replied. "They're not gonna ditch their brother."

"Come on, we better go too in case anything happens." Patch said to the others.

The others nodded, and proceeded behind.

"The perimeter's quiet." Donatello commented.

"Yeah, a little too quiet." Leonardo added in agreement.

"Hmm... Come on!" Michelangelo replied before having them follow him so they could get to Raphael.

The brothers snuck into a clearing and saw Raphael, tied to a pole, bound and gagged. They soon moved out at a time so that they could help him out.

"You know, given the layout of this junkyard, and the proximity of certain structures if they were gonna spring a trap, they'd probably do it right about-" Donatello told the others as they came to help Raphael.

Suddenly, a net popped out of the ground, and captured the other Turtles.

"If it's too good to be true," Lionel shrugged. "Then it's probably false."

"All right, who did this?!" Cherry began to strike poses. "Show yourself, coward!"

A man in bladed armor stepped to the front of the crowd of ninjas.

Lionel went pale. "...The Shredder...!"

"Heh, nice try, but I'm not falling for that." Cherry smirked, not turning around.

"I am not joking, Cherry, I'm as serious as a heart attack." Lionel replied as he turned her around to face the bladed villain.

"Heh..." Cherry smirked until she turned around with wide eyes. "What the-?!"

"Hello there, my guests." Shredder growled which made sweat suddenly bead over Cherry's face as her heart raced from the nerves upon seeing him.

"Surely you didn't intend to start the party without us, did you, Saki?" Krang croaked as he, Bebop and Rocksteady emerged as well. "After all, without our new business partner this would have never come to fruition!"

"Whaaaat the-?" Cherry shivered slightly from seeing Krang up close.

"Yeah, that's Krang," Lionel nodded. "I recognize him cuz he looks like an alien brain with a robot-suit."

"Yeeeh..." Cherry shuddered slightly from Krang's appearance.

"She doesn't look like she could do much damage." Krang laughed to Cherry.

"That's what you think, you octopus-handed piece of used-up-chewing gum." Lionel snapped.

"Yeah!" Cherry added. "Neener, neener, neener~"

"Oh, Cherry." Atticus sighed to that a bit.

Shredder just smirked. "In fact, without our new benefactor, Mr. Sombra, we would have never gotten Operation Turtle Extinction off the ground." he chuckled evilly.

"Oh, please, like King Sombra is here." Cherry replied as she backed up before hitting someone.

Sombra stood over her. Cherry looked back to him.

"Boo." Sombra smirked.

Cherry yelled out and ran off, shivering behind Atticus.

"Uncle Sombra." Atticus glared.

"So _YOU'RE_ the uncle Atticus has told me so much about," Lionel remarked. "I wish I could say it was nice to meet you, but, well, with you wanting to destroy Cherry and all... It _ISN'T_."

"And you must be her new boy toy." Sombra smirked to Lionel.

"Ooh, you get banished a thousand years and suddenly you think you're the next Jerry Seinfeld, huh?" Lionel scoffed, pulling out the Star Saber. "And for the record, it's none of your business."

Sombra chuckled. "I suppose we shall see as I join my new allies."

"How do you always find us whenever Atticus has to save the day?" Cherry asked. "How do you always know where to get me? How do you always know what's going on?!"

"I have eyes and ears everywhere, little girl," Sombra told her. "Everything would be just fine if you hadn't butted in like you always do."

"Ah, nuts to you, bozo!" Lionel snapped. "Just cuz you always gotta follow Atticus around like a huge creepnik doesn't justify your actions."

"Oh, but he's my heir..." Sombra smirked. "He must accept his destiny."

"NO! NEVER!" Atticus glared to his evil uncle.

"Yeah! Atticus should be free to follow his own destiny!" Lionel agreed. "Just cuz you're his uncle doesn't mean he has to follow in your stupid footsteps! I'm gonna slice and dice you like sashimi, jerk!" he added as he swung his sword around a few times.

"This should be quite entertaining for all of us." Sombra grinned to both Shredder and Krang.

"The Star Saber?!" Krang exclaimed in shock. "I thought that was just a mere legend... But it IS real! Quickly, you fools, kill the Turtles NOW and deal with their friends posthaste!"

"Oh, don't worry... Things will be just fine in my grasp..." Sombra smirked.

Cherry looked nervous, but soon got ready to fight as she glared to him. "I'm not gonna let you scare me anymore, Sombra."

"Yeah, and you never scared ME to begin with!" Lionel added.

Sombra merely laughed to them. "All right, let's do this then, and I'm surprised you're without your teacher to protect you."

"I-I don't need him, because... I'm in-independent!" Cherry glared, trying to stay brave.

"He's busy," Lionel retorted. "**STAAAAAAAAAR... SAAAAAAAAAABER...!**" The sword glowed as it seemed to glisten in the moonlight.

Sombra gave a dark grin to them.

"We've been waiting for you all... This should be interesting." Shredder said to the group.

"Enough talk," Lionel snapped. "Let's GO!" he let out a fierce roar as he swung the sword.

"Bring it on then..." Sombra grinned. "I'll gladly take you and Cherry down so Atticus can realize his destiny."

* * *

And so, began a fight between them all. Lionel and Cherry began dueling with Krang and Sombra while Rocksteady activated the lifting crane to drop the Turtles on the spiky crystals.

"You fight almost as well as a man." Sombra smirked to Cherry.

"Funny. I was just about to say the same thing about you!" Cherry glared.

"Ha! Sick burn!" Lionel replied as he slashed at Sombra, and the spot where he had been cut seemed to glow like burning paper.

Sombra flinched and snarled before glowering towards Lionel.

"Ooh, that's gotta sting." Cherry commented.

"Sting like a hornet, it does!" Lionel replied before slicing at him again. Another piece of Sombra seemed to burn off of his body as he cringed in pain.

"Haha!" Cherry grinned as she soon jumped onto Sombra's back and hugged his neck tightly. "Hmm... I think I might be a little thirsty."

"Get off of me!" Sombra growled angrily as he thrashed about wildly.

"Might not wanna do that!" Mo replied as she made a huge throng of vines emerge from the ground and pin Sombra to a nearby wall, knocking Cherry off of him. "Concentrated evil isn't good for your digestive system."

Cherry soon fell on her knees before glaring towards Sombra.

"This'll hold ya for now." Mo smirked to Sombra.

Sombra growled at her.

"And since getting cut by this hurt ya..." Lionel realized before turning to Atticus and handing him the sword. "Would you care to do the honors, old friend?"

"Hmm... I suppose I could..." Atticus replied, taking the sword.

"Oh, come now, Atticus... You wouldn't kill your own uncle?" Sombra replied innocently and nervously through the throbbing pain.

"If you _WERE_ his uncle, you wouldn't force him to follow in your footsteps," Lionel retorted. "He is his own person with thoughts and feelings and desires of his own!"

"Well, you can't please everybody..." Sombra replied.

Atticus soon yelled out and charged towards Sombra only for him to teleport out of the way.

"Cheater! Cowardly snake!" Lionel snapped. "Come back and take your slicing like a man!"

"I can't help nature." Sombra smirked.

Cherry soon tried to tackle Sombra, but he teleported and she fell flat on the ground.

"You're an embarrassment." Sombra mocked Cherry as he teleported again.

"Look who's talking, Vapor-face!" Lionel snapped, poofing the sword back into his hands. "Why don't you quit wussing out and fight me like a man, you gutless snake!"

"Don't tempt him..." Cherry groaned, looking up from the ground.

"Oh, a ssssnake, am I?" Sombra smirked as he stepped over Cherry. "Wouldn't you like to see how snake-like I can be?"

"Jafar wore it better." Cherry muttered.

"Heh, yeah," Lionel replied before facing Sombra. "Bring. It. On. _Bitch_." he emphasized each word.

Sombra soon started to laugh before getting louder and louder as he glowed a bit before bringing out his human form with his own sword. He then slashed his own sword in the air before clashing swords with Lionel.

"Careful, Lionel!" Cherry cried out.

"You got it!" Lionel nodded as his sword collided with Sombra's.

"So, let's see how big and special this Lionel really is." Sombra grinned.

Cherry soon zipped away to get out of the fight so she wouldn't get hurt.

"Uncle Sombra, you don't have to do this." Atticus said softly.

"Oh, but I must," Sombra replied. "If you're going to rule the Crystal Empire, then you can't trouble yourself with such distractions like so-called friends."

"I'm not ruling the Crystal Empire, and Cherry is my best friend!" Atticus replied. "She was the sister I never had, and I wouldn't trade her for anything or anybody!"

Cherry's eyes widened before smiling tearfully to that.

"I couldn't agree more," Lionel replied. "And we're gonna throttle you!" He spun the sword and jammed it into Sombra's chest.

"Ooh..." Some of the others winced.

Sombra's eyes widened from that.

"Oh, my God..." Atticus muttered.

"Oops..." Lionel replied. "Oh, jeez, too soon?"

"Well... Look at that... You've pierced me..." Sombra said as he put his hand on his chest and held out his hand to find blood. "Good shot, Lionel..."

* * *

Everyone looked to each other. Sombra soon seemed to fall flat to the ground.

"Um... Thanks... I think..." Lionel replied.

Cherry and Atticus walked up to Sombra together. Sombra didn't appear to move or do anything, so they thought he was dead. Cherry came to check for a pulse only for Sombra to grab her by her throat and hold her into his face.

"It was a good try!" Sombra soon growled. "I'll be back for you yet!" He soon let go, shoving her against Atticus and teleported himself away from them as he was shown to actually not be dead.

"And next time, I won't be so nice!" Lionel remarked. "Next time, I'll let Atticus finish you!"

"You okay, Cherry?" Atticus asked.

"I-I'll be fine..." Cherry replied as she held her throat. "I wasn't scared."

"Good... Because during all that, the Turtles managed to get free!" Lionel replied, before doing a Samurai Jack impression. "But I swear... One day, Sombra WILL be defeated, once and for all."

"But for now, let's help out the Turtles with their own problems." Atticus decided.

"Right!" Lionel replied, returning to his normal voice. "Let's kick some shell!"

"It shouldn't be too hard..." Cherry said, cracking her neck, knuckles, and then elbows a bit.

"Ooh..." Patch grimaced from that.

"That hurt a little." Cherry winced from her elbows popping before glaring in determination to fight.

And so they leapt into the fray, beating the Foot Soldiers roundly and giving them a run for their money. Sabrina laughed as she was able to help out until someone grabbed her and she felt overwhelmed before screaming.

* * *

**_Back at the hotel..._**

"No, Mother, I swear I thought the Bubonic Plague was a band, I didn't know it'd wipe-out half of Europe..." Drell mumbled in his sleep until he heard some screaming which seemed to wake him up. "Huh? ...That sounds like... Sabrina!" he then woke up all the way. "I gotta help her or I'll be in big trouble with Hilda and Zelda!" he soon narrowed his eyes as he soon put himself into good shape and changed his clothes after showering and looked focused. "Hang on, Sabrina! Uncle Drell is coming!"

* * *

Back at the junkyard, everyone soon came to help Sabrina since she was their friend.

"Hands off, Krang!" Lionel snapped. "Or else I'll boil your butt and serve you at a sushi restaurant!"

"This is quite an interesting friend you have here," Krang chuckled as he examined Sabrina. "She seems to have a powerful energy source deep within her."

"Let me go, you slimeball!" Sabrina cried out.

"Didn't yer mom ever tell ya it isn't nice to manhandle a lady like that?" Atticus asked. "Wait... Anybody else hear something?"

"That kind of rumbling?" Patch asked.

"Yeah... I hear that too," Mo said. "We should probably move."

"Why?" Cherry replied.

"Sounds good to me!" Lionel replied as he picked Cherry up easily and moved her out of the way.

"Whoa!" Cherry yelped.

Drell soon ran in and stopped, breathing heavily and looked beyond angry and more angry than anyone had ever seen him before.


	8. Chapter 8

"Well, it's about time you did something helpful," Cherry said. "You got a lot of nerve-"

"Cherry, I am a poked bear, you do not want to say anything to me right now unless you wanna be knocked into an alternate reality where Atticus isn't strong enough to protect you." Drell cut her off aggressively.

"Good point," Lionel replied. "And we won't stand in your way! You two play nice now..."

"Put her down... NOW." Drell growled to Krang.

"I don't know whether to be terrified or thankful." Sabrina commented.

"Ooh, I'm quaking in my bionic boots," Krang chuckled. "Bebop! Rocksteady! Get rid of this flabby oaf!"

Bebop and Rocksteady came to him. Drell soon sharply turned and he began to fight them physically, grabbing Bebop and throwing him onto Rocksteady before he jumped onto the both of them.

"Okay, uh, I didn't need to sleep tonight!" Cherry said nervously from watching that.

By the time he was done, Bebop and Rocksteady had been tied into a pretzel shape.

"Damn..." Krang growled, before letting out the two new mutant monsters: an alligator snapping turtle, and a wolf. "Tokka, Rahzar... **IT'S PLAYTIME!**"

The two mutants laughed gleefully before they charged in at Drell, ready to play... And by play, I mean tear him limb from limb. Sabrina grunted and struggled.

"I think I could use someone like you on my side." Krang smirked to Sabrina.

"Ugh! No way!" Sabrina groaned.

"While Drell deals with those two, let's get Sabrina outta there!" Lionel replied to the others.

Sabrina grunted and struggled. Patch soon ran over and bit onto Krang to make him let go of their friend. Lionel leapt behind Krang and started ripping wires out of the back of his suit.

Krang growled to them. "Get off of me!"

Sabrina struggled a bit as she was still stuck.

"Eh!" Cherry punched Krang in his side. "Take that..." she then said before holding out her fist and grimacing. "Gross... Slimy... Reminds me of those egg aliens."

"I just reprogrammed your suit to do random dances every three minutes!" Lionel replied. "Have fun with that!" He then proceeded to butter Sabrina's arms and pulled her free.

"Whoa!" Sabrina gasped, but then smiled. "Thanks, Lionel. That was so gross."

"Hey, no problem!" Lionel replied. "Least I could do!"

Sabrina smiled to him and he smiled back to her.

"Shredder! Stop this crazy thing!" Krang cried out as he seemed to have misfortune with his suit.

"Tough luck, Krang!" Shredder snapped."I'm busy with my own problems. How is that fool beating Tokka and Rahzar?!"

Drell soon grinned as he backed Tokka and Rahzar against the door, shoving them in with a giant piano and his back weight.

"Good Mongo," Cherry smirked to herself with a chuckle to her own joke. "Ah... I love Mel Brooks."

"Same. I enjoyed Spaceballs." Lionel nodded.

"So glad you could make it, Drell," Atticus said. "I was worried we were gonna have to do everything on our own."

"Ah, did you think I'd forget about you?" Drell replied as he held back Tokka and Rahzar. "Not a chance!"

"...You care about Sabrina," Atticus soon said in realization with a smile. "Aww! After all these years, you care about her now!"

"...Shut up." Drell muttered.

"K." Atticus replied.

"Stay in there!" Drell glared to Tokka and Rahzar. "Unless you want me to pound the snot out of ya!"

"It's not possible!" Shredder gasped to him.

"Believe it, buddy." Drell grinned menacingly.

"Well, he _IS_ a warlock." Lionel replied.

"Not _just_ a warlock," Drell smirked. "I'm the most powerful man in the _whole_ universe!"

"Basically." Lionel added.

"Hey, Oroku, you want some of this?" Drell smirked.

"Uh... I think I'm fine where I am..." Shredder said as that seemed to make even him nervous.

"Well... The mutants are thrashed, the Turtles are free, and the Foot has been squashed." Lionel noted.

"I think this is where you get off." Drell smirked as he soon grabbed Shredder.

"I can't be defeated! Not this easily!" Shredder cried out.

"I'm gonna send you to Neptune!" Drell said. "Say hi to Bliss for me!"

"NOOOO!" Shredder yelled angrily.

"Whatya say, guys, should I send him into Neptune?" Drell smirked.

"That might be a bit too harsh..." Cherry said. "Uh... I mean... Um..."

"You spoilsport." Drell complained to her.

"At least teach him a lesson he won't soon forget!" Lionel replied.

"Oookay..." Drell said as he set Shredder down, but kept him in a headlock before taking out a DVD. "How about a marathon of Son of the Mask?"

"That's just pure evil," Cherry smirked. "Call me when Steven Wright cameos."

"No! No! NOOOO!" Shredder howled. "The Jim Carrey original was WAY BETTER!"

"Don't ya just love how delightfully evil I am?" Drell chuckled.

"Hmm..." Cherry rolled her eyes slightly.

"We'll deal with ya later," Drell told Shredder as he decided to punish him. "This is for the turtles."

Shredder cried out in horror as Drell took him away. The Ninja Turtles soon came out as it was clear.

"You're safe, guys," Cherry smirked. "Not that there was anything to worry about."

"Yeah, we took care of the baddies easily!" Lionel added.

"Gee, thanks, dudes," Raphael said. "I guess you ain't half bad."

"Heh, no biggie," Cherry smirked. "Not that there was anything to worry about."

"You did pretty good too." Raphael told Sabrina.

"Oh, uh, thanks." Sabrina smiled to that.

"I say we ALL did pretty great!" Lionel replied.

"Do ya have to go home now?" Donatello asked.

"Well, that's usually how it goes," Cherry replied. "We meet you... Introduce ourselves... Help you...Then we go home. I'm sure we can meet each other again sometime in the future like when we met the Power Rangers in Lazy Town before seeing them again in their home of Angel Grove."

"Though... I guess I've been waiting for the perfect moment, so I might as well do it now." Lionel replied as he pulled out the small box.

Cherry looked around at first as Drell soon came back.

"Is he gonna-" Patch gasped until Drell grabbed him and covered his mouth.

"Shh... Shh..." Drell shushed the dog.

* * *

Cherry soon looked back to Lionel.

"Cherry... Since I met you, you've been a ray of joy in my life, and I've never been so happy to know somebody as I have been to know you," Lionel explained. "Point is... Cherry... Will you marry me?"

"Oh, my God..." Cherry whispered with tears in her eyes. "I never thought anyone would ever ask me that... But..." she then took a deep breath before yelping, but not in a bad way. "Yes! I will!"

"YIPPEE!" Lionel cheered as he shot into the air and did a little dance of joy.

Cherry sniffled and soon began to cry.

"Cherry... Are you okay?" Sabrina asked.

"Oh, Sabrina..." Cherry said before hugging her close friend. "I just never thought I'd ever be asked to get married."

"Hey... It's alright..." Sabrina replied, patting her back.

The others soon got into a group hug.

"Congratulations, spooky dudette." Raphael smiled to Cherry.

"Thanks, guys." Lionel smiled.

Michelangelo looked to Cherry and Lionel as he seemed motivated to do something he had been fighting for a while now.

Lionel nodded at Mike. "Go for it."

"I guess if it's that easy with you, it has to be easy with April and me, right?" Mike gave a small smile.

"Basically..." Lionel nodded.

"I just wanna show April all of that myself," Mike said. "She's a great part of the team, and our best friend, but... I just like her more than that... Guys... I think I'm in love with her."

April gasped quietly behind them, and the others looked at him.

"What? No way! We never would've guessed!" The Turtles replied.

"I just wish that I could tell her." Mike bowed his head.

"I think she already knows..." Lionel smiled. "Turn around."

"Huh?" Mike asked before turning around and his eyes widened. "April!"

"Hey, guys," April waved. "Figured I'd come see if you were alright."

"Oh, we're fine," Atticus smiled. "...It was really the Turtles though."

"Yeah, they're pretty highly skilled at this sorta thing," April smiled back. "I see you guys did pretty good too."

"I'm doing my best in karate myself," Cherry said bashfully. "Uh, you and Mikey should talk."

Mike coughed as he stepped forward. "Right... How much of what I said did you hear?" he asked.

"I heard a pretty good amount," April blushed with a small smile. "Michelangelo, I had no idea you felt that way about me... That's so sweet."

"Well, I mean it all." Mike replied.

April smiled as she walked up to him.

"So, uh, how do you feel?" Mike asked bashfully. "I mean... If you don't feel the same way, it's okay... I'd just like you to know I won't let anyone hurt you or anything like that."

"Michelangelo? Stop talking." April smiled as she kissed him.

Mike's face went bright-red at that, and everyone beamed at that. Atticus and Mo smiled as they held each other, feeling happy for the new couple. Lionel, Patch, and the other Turtles clapped and cheered for them. Mike and April smiled to them as this seemed to be a great ending, but also, a new beginning.

"Well, I said it once, and I'm gonna say it again: GOD, I LOVE BEING A TURTLE!" Michelangelo whooped gleefully.

Drell sniffled and picked up Patch before blowing his nose into his fur.

"Hey!" Patch cried out.

"Sorry," Drell grinned. "My bad."

Patch groaned and shook himself a little as that was pretty gross.

"Yay... Happy Ending..." Cherry commented before yawning. "Oh, excuse me."

"You're excused." Lionel replied, before kissing her on the cheek.

Cherry gave a small giggle to that. Atticus smiled since Cherry seemed like she was the happiest she had ever been other than when they first met and became best friends. Once again, our heroes had won out, and now they had something wonderful to look forward to.

THE TOTALLY BODACIOUS END, DUDES!


End file.
